When Hearts Break
by Princess-angel3
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a successfull woman, Darien Shields is a business tycoon, what happens when their to worlds colide? well love prevale? or will jealousy take it all away?
1. Not In My Lifetime

Hey there guys, this is my second fan fic so I hope you guys like it. This is just an every day life, no scouts or Negaverse ok, well enjoy. Don't forget to review please Cheers angel  
  
I don't own Sailor moon but I own this story.  
  
When Hearts Break ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Chapter 1- Not In My Lifetime  
  
The young blonde woman walked into the café, welcomed by the hearty smell of the freshly baked cakes and buns. She sat at her usual table, and waited for her friend to serve her. She placed atop the table, her laptop computer and a few files.  
  
" Ah Serena, come on tell me you didn't come here just to work did ya?" she laughed.  
  
" Oh Andrew you know that I am a busy person, and I really must sort through these application forms. I need this new photographer, and I need him soon. You know what Mina can be like," she said sighing in exasperation.  
  
He nodded. He knew all to well what Ms Aino was like, the over dramatic queen. He had met her on occasions when she had accompanied Miss Tsukino, aka Serena, to this very little café of his. Sometimes he just could not understand how Serena could put up with such a.. What's the word for it. bitch? Stuck up snob?  
  
" I'll get the usual then?" he asked.  
  
" Yes thank you Andrew," she replied looking back at the computer and sorting through the files. Serena was like a little sister to him. And quite a beautiful one too. Many a time she had turned heads, yet seemingly not knowing she was doing so. It made him laugh.  
  
She was very beautiful, with her long blonde hair that sometimes seem to shine silver in the light. She had the most beautiful baby blue eyes, which showed her purity and innocence. And at the moment she was dressed in a very nice cut suit. It was a navy blue in colour, the skirt ending just above her knees, with the jacket sitting just over the edge of the waistline. Lining the collar and pockets was a silver ribbon, and embroidered into the pocket, was a silver moon. The symbol of Serena's company.  
  
Miss Tsukino was the CEO of the company called Moonlight productions. It was a fashion and photography studio that dealt with up and coming fashion designers and models. Occasionally Serena would arrange for well-known designers to come and workshop for the aspiring youngsters who showed spunk and flare for the industry. And nine times out of ten, the models that she had sent through her company became the next big things to hit the catwalk. All in all she was a very successful woman, though you wouldn't know it if you talked to her. She was so down to earth, and warm-hearted.  
  
Andrew returned to her table with her strawberry milkshake and choc-chip muffin. He sat down with her and watched as she blindly grabbed for the muffin, whilst still looking at the computer screen. She took a bite.  
  
" fhamsks amfrew," she said as she began to chew.  
  
" What was that?" he asked. She swallowed.  
  
" I said thanks Andrew."  
  
" I better get back to work then hey," he said as he got up from the table. " Guess I'll see ya at lunch." He said as he walked away. She nodded also packing her things away, grabbing her milkshake and leaving the café.  
  
Her company building was only across the road from Andrew's little café. She crossed the busy street and entered her building.  
  
She was met at the door by Chad.  
  
" Morning Miss Tsukino," he said slightly bowing to her as he opened the door for her to enter.  
  
" Thank you Chad and good morning to you too," she said smiling at him as she walked passed and into the building.  
  
As she passed the administration desk the secretary called out o her.  
  
" Umm excuse me Miss Tsukino," she said as she waited for her to turn around.  
  
" Yes Naru?" she asked as she walked over to the large desk.  
  
" A Mr Reynolds called. He said that he wanted to speak to you, but I told him that he would have to make an appointment with your secretary upstairs. He said that he tried but no one was answering the phone. If I may say so Miss Tsukino, I haven't seen Rita enter the building yet," the woman said nervously as she chanced a glance at her boss.  
  
The woman was frowning slightly.  
  
" Thank you Naru. I have noticed lately that she has been coming in later and later. And it just isn't appropriate behaviour. If I may ask, are you able to get a replacement for you to work?" she asked.  
  
The woman looked back at her confused.  
  
" Sorry Miss?" she stammered nervously. Serena laughed.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry forgive me Naru. I mean will you be able to get a replacement for you to work, as you will be working as my assistant. That is if you don't mind?" she asked a little worried.  
  
" Are you kidding! Of course I would love to work for you!" she said loudly and then blushed deeply as people in the foyer looked at her strangely. Serena laughed again.  
  
" Well thank you, I will give you some time to arrange your replacement then come up and see me and I will organise your desk and things," she smiled as she began walking to the lift again.  
  
" Oh and by the way Naru, if you wouldn't mind, would you please ring Rita and tell her that she has been demoted."  
  
" Sure Miss Tsukino, right away."  
  
" Oh and Naru, you can call me Serena please," she said smiling back at the woman as she got in the lift and watched as the door closed.  
  
As Serena stepped out of the lift on the top floor, she was greeted with warm welcomes from all the occupants that worked on the top floor. Mainly workers in the departments for fashion design, who tutor the lower level artists. Her accountants and lawyers who protect the welfare and rights of her company. Also agents of models who come and go through her development program. And lastly advertising executives who lay out and design her marketing. Lower levels contained the different areas of design, from bathing suits, to lingerie and even wedding gowns. They also held beauty levels, including a full body massage level, where they would pamper the models. There were also rooms which occupied make up artists. Moonlight Productions was well known for there design and modelling development areas, but they also helped make up artists put their feet in the door. She looked around and sighed.  
  
" This is going to be a long day," she said as she walked to her office, heading straight for her desk, as she laid down her laptop and placed the files neatly on the side. She sat down in her seat and proceeded to look through the applications for the photographer position she had advertised, whilst sipping her milkshake.  
  
Most of them were amateur photographers hoping to get a big break, and as much as Serena wanted to help them get into the industry, she knew that Mina would have a fit if she knew that she was being photographed by a nobody.  
  
As she was nearing the end of the pile, Naru appeared in the doorway.  
  
" Umm. Miss Tsukino," she said softly. Serena looked up and smiled.  
  
" Oh Naru please come in. Just take a seat I have to sort these last applications out first," she said as she gestured her to the seat in front of her desk as her eyes returned back to the forms.  
  
The nervous woman sat down and waited. She watched her boss as she rummaged through the papers a frown appearing every now and then. Naru couldn't help but smile. Miss Tsukino was a well-known businesswoman. Yet she seemed to keep her head level, never letting her success get the better of her. She treated all her employees with kindness and consideration and as a result of that, the company was a happy place to work. There were no office bitching and squabbling, everyone was friendly towards each other. And all that a result of the woman that was seated in front of her. Naru looked up to and admired Serena. She was everything that Naru wanted to be, successful, admired, and beautiful. The list could go on. And here she was sitting in her office about to become her personal assistant.  
  
" Ok there I'm done," she said as she looked up and once again smiled at Naru. She nervously smiled back.  
  
" Ok well I suppose we better get you settled into your desk area, which is just out side," she said as she got and gestured for Naru to follow her. As they walked out the door Naru noticed for the first time the desk that she was now to occupy. It was a very large and very beautiful desk. And it looked to be very old to. Serena noticed her obvious astonishment at the desk and let out a small laugh.  
  
" Do you like it? It was my fathers, he gave it to me when I began my business, and as you can see I had to upgrade because of my workload was too big. Rita didn't like it, but I told her I was never going to get rid of it and she would have to get used to it. So what do you think?" she asked turning to her assistant. The woman was gaping.  
  
" I say Miss that this is one expensive piece of furniture. I'd say it would be worth thirty grand or round about at an auction," she said still in awe. Serena was surprised.  
  
" Really? How do you know that?" she asked. The woman blushed.  
  
" Oh my mother is an antique dealer. So I learnt all about olden day pieces like this one," she said as she gestured to the desk.  
  
" So you like it then?"  
  
" Are you kidding? I love it!" she said as she smiled happily. Serena laughed.  
  
" You love using that phrase don't you?" The woman blushed. Serena just laughed.  
  
" Well when you're ready, you can grab your stuff and set up your desk," she said as she turned towards her office.  
  
" Oh Naru, I was just wondering, would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know Miss, are you sure?"  
  
" Of course Naru, I go over to the café over the road. And would you please call me Serena."  
  
" Ok I will, Miss. I mean Serena." They smiled at each other before Serena walked back into her office and Naru turned her attention back to fixing up her desk.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In a building not far from Moonlight Productions, stood a man gazing out of his top floor office windows. He looked down onto the hustle and bustle of the streets below and sighed.  
  
" What I wouldn't give to just get out of here for the day," he muttered to himself.  
  
" And what? Miss out on all the fun?" A humoured voice said from the doorway. The man turned from the window to the person who occupied his doorway.  
  
He walked into the room and sat at a seat situated in front of the man's desk.  
  
" Come on Darien, you know you love us. You couldn't leave us if you tried," the man said.  
  
" Oh yeah I could. I'll give you one good reason why, oh shit she's coming this way," he said as he caught a glimpse of the fiery haired woman walking or should I say stalking towards his office. The man turned to see.  
  
" Oh, well I guess you got me there on that one hey Dare," he said. As the woman reached the doorway she frowned as she noticed another person in the office.  
  
" Hi Darien, are you doing anything for lunch? I was thinking that maybe we could go to this little restaurant that I found," she said in a sultry voice. The two men inwardly cringed.  
  
" Sorry Beryl, but Jadeite and I are going to a lunch meeting with some execs from another company," he said looking at Jadeite who caught on to his act.  
  
" Yeh big meeting and will be a pretty long affair," Jadeite said as he stood up and faced the woman. He heard her scowl in the back of her throat.  
  
" Oh ok well maybe another time," she said hopefully, as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. As she left the room Jadeite closed the door.  
  
" Not on my lifetime," he muttered under his breath as he wiped his cheek where she had kissed him. 


	2. Mina Meets Molly

Hey guys I finally updated. yay!! Lol anywayz  
  
By the way guys, just a little note, I will be using all the scouts and generals plus the normal guys like Chad and Andrew etc, although there will be no scouting involved this is purely just normal everyday life. Just so that I don't confuse you I have decided to mix up love interests. Some will end up with the generals and others with the normal guys. I hope you guys understand me lol I know I can be confusing sometimes.  
  
HOTARU243: in response to your review, I can't really explain it to you with out giving some thing's away, so you'll just have to be patient. All will be revealed in some way. lol anyway hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Oh sorry just one more note. when I wrote the first chapter I could not remember Naru's English name Molly, so in this chapter I have changed it ok hope you all follow me.  
  
Chapter 2- Mina Meets Molly  
  
As Serena and Molly made their way to the little café across the road from the building they delighted in the smell of cakes and muffins.  
  
" Oh don't they smell delicious?" Serena asked Molly. The woman nodded her head in agreement.  
  
They entered the café and were quickly greeted by none other then Andrew. He ushered them over to Serena's usual table.  
  
" Hi Andrew, I would like you to meet Molly, my new personal assistant," Serena said as she gestured towards Molly with her hand.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you Molly," he said smiling at the new woman, as he held out his hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you too Andrew," she said as she took his hand in hers and shook it firmly.  
  
" Wow you have a powerful grip there," he laughed. She blushed.  
  
" So what can I get you wonderful ladies?" he asked.  
  
" Well as usual I will have a strawberry milkshake, and I think I might have a chicken and salad sandwich. Oh and can you get me one of those delectable muffins you just made?" she asked smiling innocently.  
  
He laughed.  
  
" No problems Miss Tsukino," he said lowering himself into a low bow. Serena swatted his arm playfully. Molly watched on in awe. She had never seen her boss be so open with people outside of her work place let a lone a man who worked in the café.  
  
The two noticed Molly's obvious alarm at their behaviour.  
  
" Oh sorry Molly, would you like to order something?" Andrew asked her, returning to his calm demeanour.  
  
" Well I think I'll just have a salad sandwich and a bottle of water please," she answered.  
  
" Ok cool, well I will be back soon ladies," he said as he left and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Molly waited until he was out of earshot before she voiced her thoughts to Serena.  
  
" If you don't mind me asking Serena, but is something going on between you and Andrew?" she asked looking towards the kitchen door to make sure he wasn't coming back. Serena laughed.  
  
" No. As a matter of fact, don't tell anyone I said this to you," she began looking around the café. When she felt that it was safe to say anything she turned back to Molly.  
  
" Do you know Mina Aino?" she asked.  
  
" Yes I believe she is the most successful of all the models to have gone through your company," Molly answered.  
  
" Yes well she also has a famous crush on our dear Andrew here," she said smiling evilly.  
  
" You're planing something aren't you?" Molly asked suspiciously, seeing the glint in Serena's eyes.  
  
" Oh well I wouldn't go as far as to say I was planing something just for the too of them," she said still with the air of mystery surrounding her. Molly could never understand how someone who looked so innocent could still possess that mysterious nature about her. Just as she was about to reply a bubbly voice filled the room.  
  
" SERENA!!" the voice called as the owner glided over to the table and engulfed the stunned woman in a hug.  
  
" Mina.* Gasp* can you let me.*gasp* go please," Serena choked out. The woman loosened her grip.  
  
" Oh sorry Serena I didn't realise I was hugging you that tight," she said happily as she looked at her long time friend. Serena just smiled.  
  
" Oh Mina I don't believe you have met Molly, she's my new assistant," Serena said smiling as she introduced the two.  
  
" Oh wow, nice to meet you Molly. No offence but I hope you are a lot better then that Rita or whatever her name was," Mina said chirpily.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Hey guys I'm sorry that I had to end it there, but I've been way busy with work and stuff, so I'll try and get the next one out soon and make it longer k lol  
  
Cheers angel 


	3. An Accidental Meeting

Wow its been a while since I updated this story lol.. Sorry guys. but I been busy doing my other story cos every one wants that finished first.. so chapters will be updated when I get the time ok sorry again..  
  
Cheers angel  
  
Chapter 3- An Accidental Meeting.  
  
Once Serena and Molly had finished lunch they both returned to the office, molly to finish setting her desk up and putting order to her files and Serena to begin ringing around to let people know of their interviews for the photographer position.  
  
As Serena settled her self down into her chair she pressed the button on the intercom to communicate with Molly.  
  
" Molly, I'm going to be making some important calls, so can you please make sure I'm not interrupted unless it is extremely important," she asked.  
  
" No problem Serena, I'll take messages and bring them to you once you're done," came her reply.  
  
" Thank you Molly, you're a charm," she said happily.  
  
Out of the many applications she had received, only three would even be considered good enough, even by her standards. One she believed far exceeded the others although they all had their pros and con's. The first one she would call was a lady named Raye Shields. She was the most credited out of the three, having travelled to France, Europe and Australasia, winning many awards for her photographs.  
  
She dialled the number and waited.  
  
" Hello Raye Shields speaking."  
  
" Hello Miss Shields, Serena Tsukino here. I'm ringing in response to your application for the photographers position at Moonlight Productions that I advertised, would you be free tomorrow to attend an interview with me?" Serena greeted the lady.  
  
" Oh really!" the woman exclaimed excitedly.  
  
" Sure I'm free anytime tomorrow," she said as she settled down.  
  
" Great. Well then how does 10am work for you? You'll need to bring along a port folio of your photographs with you," Serena stated.  
  
" That's perfect, I look forward to meeting you Miss Tsukino," Raye answered happily.  
  
" And I you. I'll see you tomorrow," Serena replied smiling into the mouthpiece.  
  
" Yes indeed, thank you Miss Tsukino, good bye," the woman said.  
  
" Goodbye," Serena finished as she replaced the handset back into its cradle. She smiled to herself. * She seemed like a very nice lady. * She picked up the second application form. It was the first time she actually noticed the name. Chad Williams. * Isn't he the doorman? * She asked herself.  
  
She buzzed Molly.  
  
" Yes Serena how can I help you?"  
  
" Molly, as you worked in the foyer, can you tell me what Chad's last name is please," she asked.  
  
" Sure Serena, his name is Chad Williams. Why do you asked?"  
  
" Well I just noticed that one of the applications I have here was sent in by a Chad Williams. It might be a coincidence, but I highly doubt it. Would you be able to have him sent upstairs for me please," she asked again.  
  
" No problem Serena, he will be sent up right away," Molly replied as she dialled the intercom for the foyer.  
  
" Thanks so much Mol," she said as she ended their conversation.  
  
Ten minutes later, a nervous and anxious Chad knocked on her office door.  
  
" Come in please."  
  
" Umm. Miss Tsukino, you sent for me?" he asked quietly.  
  
" Ah yes Chad, please take a seat," she said as she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. He quickly sat down for his legs felt like they were soon to turn to jelly.  
  
" It's just come to my attention, that you may have sent in an application form for the photography position," she said looking at him seriously.  
  
He shifted nervously.  
  
" Umm.. y-yes. I ugh I deed Miss," he stuttered nervously. She smiled at him.  
  
" Why Chad how come you never told me before now?" she asked.  
  
" I-I don't know miss," he said his gaze never leaving the floor.  
  
" Well, I'm quite surprised, Chad, because out of the many applications I received, yours is probably the second best, so as a fair go I will interview you tomorrow along with the others. My first appointment is at 10 o'clock, so would you like to go before or after?" she asked him.  
  
" Are you serious!? You're going to interview me!! Wow. You don't know how much this means to me miss. Anytime is good for me," he said happily. She laughed.  
  
" Well I'll set your interview at about 10:30, how does that sound?" she asked as she stood up from her chair.  
  
" That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much!" he said excitedly as he shook her hand, and then pulled her into a hug. She laughed.  
  
" Just remember Chad that you have to bring a folio with your ok," she said as he walked out the door. He turned and gave her a thumbs up before almost but running out of the office. She laughed quietly to herself.  
  
Molly soon entered the room. A saddened look occupying her face. Serena noticed it immediately.  
  
" What's wrong Molly?" she asked getting up from her seat and walking around her desk to the woman.  
  
" It's m-my boyfriend. he. he's been in a car accident," she said and burst into to tears. Serena wrapped her in a hug.  
  
" Shh. Its ok, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" she asked quietly. The woman just nodded.  
  
" Ok I'll just let Chad know. Do you need anything?" she asked. Molly shook her head. Serena walked around her desk and dialled the downstairs reception. After talking to them for a few minutes she was ready to leave. She placed her arm around Molly's shoulders and led her out of the office building.  
  
They drove in silence to the hospital. Molly only looking out of the window with a glazed over look. Serena frowned.  
  
" Did they say how bad he was?" she finally asked, hoping to get the woman to speak.  
  
" No just said that he had been in an accident and had some serious injuries," she replied still not looking away from the window.  
  
" Tell me what he is like," Serena asked as she pulled up to a set of traffic lights. She looked over to the woman and saw a smile cross her lips.  
  
" Well, he is tall with long brown hair. He is very gentle and always sweet, and pretty strong too," she said looking at Serena smiling.  
  
" How long have you been together?" she asked as she started driving through the traffic lights.  
  
" Well it would be almost six months. I started seeing him when I began working for your company," she said blushing. They finally pulled into the hospital car park, and once again the haunted looked crossed Molly's face.  
  
" Don't worry Molly, I'm sure he'll be fine," Serena said trying to soothe the woman.  
  
They walked into the reception and Serena left Molly to go and ask where her boyfriend might be. She came back a few minutes later saying he was in ward 7a. So Serena followed Molly to the lift, silence once again enveloping the two. As the lift came to the floor of the ward, Molly cautiously walked out and looked around. Serena walked out behind her. She saw a nurse coming toward them.  
  
" Excuse me miss, but would you be able to help my friend?" Serena asked.  
  
The woman turned to look at her. Serena gasped.  
  
" Ami?" she asked. The woman looked up at her through her blue-rimmed glasses.  
  
" Serena?" they smiled at each other.  
  
" Sorry about this Ames, but Molly needs your help. Her boyfriend was in an accident and they said he was up here," she said looking at Molly. Ami turned to her.  
  
" What is his name?" she asked kindly.  
  
" Ummm.Nephrite. Nephrite Donahue," she said softly looking around the ward once more.  
  
" Oh yes I know him, he is my patient his room is right this way Molly," Ami said kindly leading her towards one of the rooms. Serena sat herself down on one of the provided chairs and waited. Ami explained to molly that Nephrite had a few injuries that meant he needed to stay over night just to make sure, but other than that he would be fine. She left her to sit beside her boyfriend and went in search of Serena.  
  
She found her talking deeply with an elderly lady.  
  
" Oh how wonderful for you dear, you must be so proud. And so must your parents," The lady said. Serena frowned.  
  
" Yes they would be, but unfortunately they are no longer with me," Serena said sadly.  
  
" Oh dear you poor thing," the lady said kindly patting her on the shoulder. Serena smiled at the lady.  
  
" Its ok, it happened a while ago, so I have moved on. But I know they are watching me succeed," She said happily. The woman smiled at her before moving to stand up.  
  
" Sorry dear but my ride is here, it was a pleasure to talk with you," she said smiling warmly at Serena.  
  
" As it was to talk to you. I hope you get better soon," Serena said returning the smile. She waved as the woman walked away.  
  
" Well Serena I see you still haven't lost your touch," a soft voice said from behind. She turned to see Ami standing behind her. She smiled at her old friend.  
  
" It's been a long time Ami, how come you never told us you were coming back?" Serena asked.  
  
" Well I didn't know myself until a week ago. One of the doctors quit, and seeing how I was familiar with this hospital they transferred me here. But I think my mother may have also had something to do with it," she said laughing. Serena smiled.  
  
" Well I'm just about to head out for my tea break, care to join me?" Ami asked.  
  
" How is Molly? I'll go and check then I'll accompany you," Serena said as she walked passed her friend and into the room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
well guys I thought I would leave it there.. I'll try and get another chappie out soon oki  
  
cheers angel 


	4. Loneliness

Hey guys I have finally updated yay!!!! So enjoy this chappie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon but I do own this story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
LONELINESS  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
Darien and Jadeite walked down the road heading for Andrew's Café, their favourite lunchtime spot.  
  
" I just wish Beryl would get the picture, how many times do I have to say I'm not interested?" Darien said to his companion, as they neared the café. Jadeite just let out a loud sigh.  
  
" Like I said to you in the beginning, once she sets her sights on to you, she will do anything she can to get what she wants," jadeite replied as they entered the café. Darien sighed. Jadeite remembered back to the time she had set her sights on him and he had made the biggest mistake of his life. She had insisted that they go to the office Christmas party together, and he had said yes hoping that she wouldn't bug him about it after that. He wasn't to know that she had other plans in store for him, and he later found out that she had spiked his drink. He had ended up sleeping with her. He shuddered as he remembered it.  
  
" Hey Andrew, how's it going?" Darien asked as his best friend came to greet them.  
  
" Hey Darien, Jadeite. Yeh great business today, three of my best customers have visited me," he laughed as he led them to a table. The two men looked at each other then back to their friend.  
  
" Three? Andrew if I'm not mistaken there is only two of us," Darien said looking at his friend with a confused expression. Andrew just laughed.  
  
" And who said I meant just you two?" Andrew said with humour in his voice.  
  
" Ok then who is this other person you even dare to compare with us?" Jadeite asked jokingly.  
  
" Oh I'm not comparing her with you, no. no, I'm comparing you with her. You see I think that she is even more dedicated to my café then you are," he said in a mock hurt tone. They just looked at him and laughed.  
  
" Yeh sure Andrew, no one loves your café more than we do," Darien said laughing still. Andrew sat them down and sat opposite them.  
  
" Well you are wrong then. Because Serena comes here twice a day, sometimes more and you only come once and that is for lunch," he said seriously.  
  
" Well in that case she probably doesn't work as hard as we do does she," Darien said defensively.  
  
" Well actually Darien, see that building across the road?" Andrew asked. The two men turned to look at the building he was pointing to.  
  
" Yeh what about it?" he asked as he turned back to look at his friend.  
  
" Well she is the CEO of that company. Its called Moonlight Productions and let me tell you, she works just as hard as you if not harder, she doesn't have an associate like you Darien," Andrew said. The man looked at him shocked.  
  
" Are you serious? How the hell can she make time to come here if she is the only boss?" Jadeite asked incredulously. As Andrew was about to answer, he was interrupted.  
  
" DARIEN!!!" a loud voice called as the owner of it spotted her target sitting in the booth. She quickly made her way over to him.  
  
" Oh Darien you will never guess what happened to me today!!" she said so excitedly she almost choked him as she hugged him.  
  
" UUHhh Raye I can't breathe," he whispered. She let go quickly and sat down next to Andrew not even bothering to introduce her self. He sighed.  
  
" What happened Raye?" he asked exasperated.  
  
" Do you remember how I told you I was applying for a job at Moonlight Productions? Well anywayz she called me today and said that I was one of the top candidates and I have an interview with her tomorrow!" she said so excitedly she almost knocked Andrew out of his seat.  
  
" That's great Raye! What time is the interview?" he asked.  
  
" At 10am. Oh I'm so excited I really want to get this job, I have heard that she is the best boss anyone can have," she replied smiling. Darien let out a grunt of indignation.  
  
" So you're saying I'm not a good boss?" he asked. She just laughed at him.  
  
" Yes, Serena is a very nice person so I'm sure you will get on very well with her," Andrew said smiling at the happy girl beside him.  
  
" Do you know her? She asked him.  
  
" Yes very well. Trust me you will love her she's very nice to work with and she is very considerate of everyone's needs."  
  
" Oh now I can't wait to meet her!" Raye said excitedly. They all laughed. It was then that Raye finally noticed who else occupied the table. She blushed as she realised Jadeite was there also. He smiled at her.  
  
" So do I get an introduction or what Darien?" Andrew asked indicating to Raye.  
  
" Oh yeh sorry. Andrew this is my younger sister Raye, Raye this is my best friend Andrew," he said as he pointed each to the other.  
  
" It nice to meet you," they replied together, as they shook hands.  
  
" Well I must be on my way, so I will chat to you guys later," Raye said as she got up from the table.  
  
" I hope your interview goes well tomorrow," Jadeite aid as he waved good- bye. She blushed.  
  
" Thank you," she said as she hurried out of the café.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ami had found her self in deep consultation with another doctor as Serena checked up on Molly. Ami had been assigned Nephrite where as the other doctor had been assigned the person in the other car. Both had serious injuries, but would easily recover from them with sufficient rest.  
  
" Sorry about that Ami, I just couldn't leave her without checking and making sure she was ok. I gave her the day off tomorrow as well so hopefully she'll be ok. So where did you want to go to grab a bite to eat?" Serena asked.  
  
" Oh I don't know, is that little café still open? But are you sure you don't have to go back to work? I have heard correct that you are the CEO of your own company?" Ami asked. Serena smiled.  
  
" If you mean Andrew's café, yes it is. Would you like to go there? And I organised for the heads of every department to just keep working on the new lines and models shows that we are to be showing soon." Serena said as they exited the building.  
  
" If that's ok with you, I haven't been there since I left. Is it still the same?" she asked. Serena smiled again, as they neared the car park.  
  
" So are you driving or would you like me to drive?" Serena asked. Ami looked at her sheepishly.  
  
" Well you see I still don't have my license," she said softly. Serena laughed.  
  
" So I guess I'm driving then."  
  
They both got in the car and Serena began driving off towards her office car park. She figured it would be better to park there and just walk over as opposed to trying to find a park near the café.  
  
" So Ami, are you still living at you mum's house?" Serena asked.  
  
" Yes unfortunately. I didn't have enough time to organise a house or apartment before I came back, so mum just said to stay there. But I'm so used to being on my own that it feels a bit weird having mum there. Although we are very rarely home at the same time," she replied. Serena smiled.  
  
" Well if you want to, you can always share my apartment with me. It's quite large, and I've been thinking about advertising for a roommate," Serena said as she turned into the car park.  
  
" Really? That would so great, we could catch up. Does Mina still live here?" she asked. Serena smiled again.  
  
" Yeh she is still here, in fact she is my best client," Serena said proudly. She parked the car and they both got out and made there way across the road to the café. Laughing and chatting about what they had been doing for the last six or seven years since they had last seen each other.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As Serena and Ami stood at the side of the road waiting to cross, Darien and Jadeite made there way out of the café. They were talking about a new client they were hoping to get into their law firm. As Darien looked up his eyes locked with those of the blonde across the road. * She reminds me so much of her, but how can that be? Her hair is silver-ish. * Darien thought to himself.  
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with those of the man standing across the road. It had been nearly ten years since she had seen those eyes. * Could that really be him? * She asked herself. He had helped her pull through one of the worst times of her life. And not many people had ever known of it. She had only been 16.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ten years earlier  
  
The storm raged as the wind blew fiercely through the trees, blowing leaves and branches onto the soaked ground below. Light illuminated the sky as lightning flashed menacingly, and thunder rumbled threatening all those who dared to venture out. People unlucky enough to be caught in the storm scurried in search of shelter.  
  
But alone on a bench, in the middle of a rose garden sat a girl. She took no heed of the rain that belted her worn out body. She had always hated storms, yet she never flinched as lightning spread out across the sky, lighting up her features enough so that you could see her red, puffy eyes. She did not listen as the thunder clapped loudly, frightening some people who took shelter in the near by arcade. She just sat there and cried.  
  
She cried for the lose of a love she held dear. The one person, who was making her happy, had now turned and left her alone. She cried for the unflinching loneliness that now racked her heart as she lost the soul that kept her warm. She cried for the lose of a smile that told her that everything would be alright as all her problems became to much to handle. She cried for all her might wishing that his arms would encircle her and tell her he loved her still, and that he was sorry for breaking her heart. And she cried for she knew that she had lost him, probably forever.  
  
She cried at the knowledge that a loved one was dying, and there was no limit on how long she would have that person around. She cried because she knew she would be shattered if that person were to die. She cried because a new loneliness filled her heart knowing that this person was her mentor, her saviour. And she cried as she knew the pain that was to attack her when this person was surely to die.  
  
She cried for her mother, who was a drug addict. She cried as a fear settled over her heart, a fear that she would over dose on the very thing that she lived for. She cried because she had no one to share her fear with. She cried because that brought on another wave of loneliness and despair, knowing that she was facing it alone. She cried for the pain that her mother had inflicted upon her from her broken promises. And she cried for her heart, as she knew she could never bring herself to hate her own flesh and blood for all the pain she was feeling.  
  
She cried as she remembered the joy that filled her stepsisters eyes when she smiled at her long time boyfriend. She cried because she knew that she would never have that feeling. She cried, as she felt more and more alone. She cried because she wanted to feel loved, to feel needed. And she cried because she felt that she would never experience that.  
  
She cried because she was caught in the middle of a family feud between her mother and the rest of her family. She cried because she didn't know how she could fix the problem. She cried because she missed her father. She cried because she couldn't talk to her father the way that she use to be able too. And she cried because she felt lonely at not knowing her father.  
  
She cried because she felt useless. She cried because she was always told that she wasn't helpful. She cried because she works her butt off but feels like she is never getting anywhere. And she cried because it made her feel even lonelier.  
  
She sat in the rain, as the storm circled around her, telling all that was in earshot of this girl's pain. The storm was copying her mood. And she sat there and cried. And it cried with her.  
  
She thought of her friends, and she cried some more.  
  
She cried because she loved them, and even though she knew they loved her, she still felt lonely.  
  
In the bottom of her heart was one single feeling. And it was the only feeling she had ever truly known.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of the garden sat another young man. He had heard the soft crying of the girl. And he had sat there and watched her. He didn't understand why, but he had stayed none the less. There was something about her, something that made him feel like he could relate to her, that he knew how she was feeling.  
  
He watched her as she stared into the dark, her eyes void of emotions and feelings. The soul with in her had died. He wanted to hold her, to tell her that she would be ok, but alas he knew if he should do that she would only turn him down.  
  
So he stayed. And he watched. But still she did not move. The storm carried on around them, but neither took any notice. He stared at her. She stared into space. The rain began to ease, and he noticed that the girl began to droop. Her crying to had begun to slow. He stood up and made his way over to her. He knelt before her.  
  
" I think it is time that you made your way home," he said quietly and softly. She looked up. This time he could see the sadness and hopelessness in her eyes. Her eyes were of a blue that resembled the sky on a cloudy and stormy day, much the same as it was now.  
  
He wondered if her eyes would be brighter, like that of a sunny summers day, had she not been crying. She had her hair up in two buns with long blonde tendrils falling from each.  
  
" And where am I to go to when my home no longer welcomes me?" she asked anguished. He was taken aback.  
  
" You haven't a home to go to?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head, and he heard the sob that caught in her throat as she tried desperately to keep it at bay. He stood up and sat beside her.  
  
" What is troubling you? Maybe I can help you?" he asked softly.  
  
" I'm afraid that will almost be impossible," she said sadly. He looked at her. She was soaked from head to toe, admittedly so was he.  
  
" What if I let you stay at my place, give you some food and some dry clothes? You could rest or what not," he suggested kindly. She looked at him stunned.  
  
" You would do that for me? You don't even know me!" she asked surprised by his request.  
  
" Yes I know. But I can't very well leave you to sit out in the rain and possibly leave you to catch pneumonia can I? I would only be racked by guilt later on," he said trying to lighten her up.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
" So is that a yes?" he asked as he stood up and held his hand out to her, giving her his famous smile. She looked up at him.  
  
*He has a really nice smile. * She thought to herself. She then burst into tears. He looked at her sadly.  
  
" Please just let me help you, I promise I wont hurt you or anything like that?" he almost pleaded with her. She wiped her eyes and nodded, as she took his outstretched hand and stood up, she felt a jolt of electricity crawl up her arm. He wrapped his arm around and felt her stiffen until he began to rub her back trying to warm her up. She began to sneeze and cough.  
  
" Looks like we will have to hurry if we want to stop you from catching a cold now wont we," he said as he began to walk her towards his car. She only nodded dumbly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While the two had been talking another young blonde was running around the park frantically looking for the saddened girl.  
  
" SERENITY! SERENITY WHERE ARE YOU?" she called out as she ran through the park looking left and right for a glimpse girl.  
  
" Oh why did you have to run off Serena." She whispered to herself as tears formed in her eyes threatening to spill down onto her cheeks. She slowed down her pace as she walked around the park aimlessly, she figured if she hadn't seen her then she must not have been there.  
  
" What is a pretty lady like yourself walking around a park in the dark for?" a male voice asked from behind her. She turned around. As she realised who it was, she jumped into his arms and burst into tears.  
  
" Oh Kunzite I cant find her! What if something terrible happens to her! I would never forgive myself," she cried into his shoulder.  
  
" Shh Mina, it will be ok. Serenity is a tough young lady, you'll see. She'll surprise you," he whispered into his girlfriends' ear as he gently rubbed her back trying to calm the frantic girl down. Her sobs subsided. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  
  
" I hope your right Kunzite, she has been through so much and I just want her to be happy. I want someone to help her be happy. I know that she longs for someone to love her without hurting her like she has been in the past," she said sadly as she pulled away from him and began walking away. He quickly followed her.  
  
" I know that Mina and I want that for her too. Don't forget I care for her like she is my sister too," he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they walked back towards their apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity slowed her pace as she walked with the man towards his car.  
  
* What am I doing? This guy could be a psycho for all I know. * She thought to herself. He noticed her slow down and turned to face her. He saw fear and hesitation in her eyes. He sighed.  
  
" Listen, I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna help you that's all, by the way my name is Darien," he said holding out his hand to shake it. She looked at it cautiously before placing her slender hand in his and shaking it firmly.  
  
" My name is Serenity," she said blushing softly as he held her hand for longer than needed. He softly let it go.  
  
" Serenity," he whispered.  
  
" Such a pretty name, suits you very well," he said smiling his heart melting smile at her again, causing her blush to deepen.  
  
" Thank you." She whispered as she looked towards the ground. He stopped suddenly causing her to bump into him. She looked up and realised that they had reached his car. She gasped.  
  
" You own that?" she asked incredulously. He laughed.  
  
" Yes I do, do you like it?" he asked her, smiling once again.  
  
" Like it? I love it! It's my favourite car. I've always wanted a 2oo Sx," she said as she walked hesitantly to the passenger side as he unlocked the doors. She slid into the seat, still gapping at the car. Noting her expression he just laughed softly. She blushed again. He started up the car and began reversing out of the park and driving toward his apartment. They drove in silence each not knowing what to say.  
  
As he neared the apartment he took a chance to glance at the girl sitting beside him. She had hunched herself up into a ball, and was rocking herself back and forth. A frowned marred her face, as she tried desperately not cry again. He looked at her sadly.  
  
" Is there anything that you want to get form your house or anything?" he asked her. Her head snapped up, fear clearly evident in her eyes.  
  
" No please, I don't want to go back there," she whispered as she put her head on her knees facing towards the window so that he could not see her tears. He looked at her back sadly. Another ten minutes of silence followed before he saw his apartment-building loom in front of them.  
  
* What could have happened to make her fear her home so much? * He asked himself, as he turned his car in to the driveway. He parked the car and turned off the engine. They sat there in silence, before he realised that she had fallen asleep. He quietly got out of the car and walked to her side gently easing the door open as not to wake her. He slowly undid her seat belt and lifted her out of the car.  
  
He gently carried her upstairs and into his apartment, after some difficulty opening the front door. He then carried her to his room where he laid her down on his bed and covered her with the blanket. He stood there just watching her. Her hair was still up in its buns, so he gently bent over her and took the buns out. Her hair was spread out over the pillow, the moon light rays touching it so that it looked like a waterfall of golden light. * She is so beautiful. But what could be upsetting her so badly? I wish I could stop her from crying. * He thought to himself as he saw a solitary tear slide down her cheek. He frowned as he lent over and gently wiped it away. She stirred slightly, and he pulled away quickly.  
  
" No please. I didn't mean to do it. I swear. just please. don't hurt me," she whimpered in her sleep. He looked at her sadly. But he knew he could never know just how much she was going through. He took one last glance at her before he walked out of the room and made himself a bed on the couch. He fell in to an uneasy sleep, dreaming of the golden haired angel who lay in his bed.  
  
Serenity woke up quite early in the morning and was startled when she found her self in a soft and comfortable bed. She then remembered the man she had met that night. She quietly got out of bed and walked to the door. She gently turned the handle and pulled the door open making sure to be quiet. She walked out into the lounge room and saw that he was asleep on the couch. She stood there looking at him. He had ebony hair, which at the moment was all tousled from him sleeping. She couldn't see his eyes, but if she remembered correctly, last night they looked like a midnight blue. They had held compassion and sorrow in there depths, he had truly felt sorry for her. She just hoped he wouldn't be angry when he woke. For she had decided that she could not stay. She turned to look for paper and a pen. She wanted to leave him a note so that he wouldn't be worried when he didn't find her in the bed or anywhere else in the apartment.  
  
She found some paper and a pen near the phone. She gently took a piece and sat herself down on the kitchen bench. She began to write.  
  
She read and re-read the letter before she folded it and left it by the phone. She walked quietly towards him and gently kissed his cheek before she made her way to the door. She turned to look at him one last time and left the apartment, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" Serena? Serena? Are you ok?" Ami asked as she waved a hand in front of her friends face. Serena snapped out of her trance.  
  
" What were you saying?" Serena said as she turned to look at her friend.  
  
" We have been standing here for five minutes and you have been staring at that guy the hole time. Do you like him or something?" Ami asked. Serena looked at her with a shocked expression. She finally gained her composure.  
  
" No Ami I don't like him. He just reminds me of a guy I met a while back that's all," Serena replied, as she looked back towards where he was standing only to find that he had gone.  
  
" Oh ok well are we going to eat now I am getting rather hungry." Serena laughed and crossed the road with Ami behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien woke to find the sun in his face. He groaned as he turned over and almost fell off the couch. He slowly got up and blindly made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face with warm water, all the while trying to figure out why he had been sleeping on the couch. * Serenity! How could I forget that? * He chided himself as he hurried out of the bathroom, and quietly made his way to the bedroom silently opening the door. But as he opened it he soon found that the bed was empty. He turned back toward the lounge room, but as he got there he found no trace of the golden haired girl. It was then that he noticed the letter sitting by the phone. He picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
I would just like to thank you for letting me stay at your apartment  
last night, it was very considerate of you. But I cannot stay here any  
longer, I do not want to bring my problems into your home. That is  
unfair on you, so I have decided to seek out my stepsister, so I must  
go now. I just want to say thank you again, your kindness has touched  
my heart and I will never forget you for that. Maybe we will meet one  
day, I would like that a lot, but I hope it would be on better terms.  
So thank you Darien and may your life provide you with all that you  
desire.  
  
Best wishes  
  
Serenity.  
  
He slowly put the letter down. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that he might not see her again. He had so been looking forward to getting to know her a bit better. She had been so sad last night. Right now he wanted to make sure that she was alright, but he knew that he wouldn't find her now, she would have been long gone. So he wished that they would one day again cross paths with each other.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" Hey Darien! Earth to Darien," Jadeite said shaking Darien out of his memory. He looked at his friend.  
  
" Yeh what Jadeite?" he asked annoyed. Jadeite sighed.  
  
" Do you not realise that you have just been standing here staring at that girl for I don't know, five minutes," he said incredulously.  
  
" Sorry Jed but she reminds of a girl I met when I was younger," he said as they began walking away.  
  
" Either way she was a pretty lady," Jadeite said smiling. Darien inwardly smiled.  
  
" Yeh I know."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
well I thought I would leave it there he he he... hope you guys liked this chapter it's the longest so far  
  
cheers angel 


	5. Personal Confrontations

OMI GOD!!!! I updated!!!

Ok guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but my computer crashed and I lost all my stories and everything. I don't even have a computer anymore. But I will try to update all my stories as soon as I can, but for now here is a chapter. It may not be much but its something…..

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON BUT I OWN THIS STORY.**

**Chapter 5- Personal Confrontations**

The café was as busy as ever when the two women entered. Serena led Ami to her usual table and just as soon as they sat down, Andrew was standing right next to them waiting to take their orders.

" Hi Andrew, how's business?" Serena asked. Andrew smiled.

" Man its going really well. We've already passed our usual gross intake so I'm very happy about that," he said so enthusiastically that it had made Ami giggle. Andrew looked over at her somewhat surprised, as he hadn't noticed that she had been there.

" Oh sorry Andrew. This is my old friend from school, Ami Mizuno," she said introducing the two.

" Its nice to meet you," Ami said smiling as she offered her hand. Andrew took it and shook it firmly.

" Its nice to meet you too," he said smiling back at her.

" Well ill just have the usual for lunch thanks Andrew, what would you like Ami?" she asked turning to her friend. Ami thought about it for awhile.

" I think ill just have the same as Serena please," she asked smiling.

" Sure thing! They'll be out soon ladies," he said leaving the two too there conversation.

" Well he seems to be very nice," Ami commented.

" Yes Andrew is quite a nice guy. I come here every day for his delicious food," Serena said blushing. Ami laughed.

" You haven't changed have you?!" she said still laughing. Serena laughed shyly. The old friends talked over lunch but the time came when each had to return to her work. Serena drove Ami back to the hospital and turned her car around and headed back to the office.

As she walked into her office her spirits lifted, as she thought of all the fun times Ami, Mina and herself had when they were at school. She missed those days she realized. She looked around at her office and all her employees who worked for her. She had certainly come along way from her school days. She frowned as she remembered all the pain that she had endured at a young age. Then she remembered the young man who had helped her in the worst time of her life.

" Darien" she whispered.

" Miss Tsukino! Miss Tsukino! I have the plans for the special fundraiser you are having. The board decided that a masquerade would be ideal," a young assistant said as she caught up to her boss.

" Oh right, that's great well come into my office and we can finalize details ok," she said smiling at the young lady.

" Ok great, ill just go grab all the preparations," she said hurrying off to her small office. Serena watched after her then turned and continued on her way to her own office.

Darien and Jadeite returned to their offices. As soon as they had walked in the door Beryl swooped down on them like and eagle.

" So Darien have you given anymore thought about going out to lunch or dinner with me?" she asked in a scratchy voice while fluttering her eyelashes at him. He looked away from her disgusted.

" Look Beryl, I'm sure you're aware that it is against company policies to date with in the company, therefore, no I will not be going out on any sort of date with you……. Ever, understand?" he said harshly.

She looked shocked at first, then anger surfaced.

" You'll pay for this Darien, watch your back," she said scathingly as she turned to walk out of the office.

" Hold it Beryl. Did you just threaten me?"

" So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" she snapped back.

He smiled an evil smile.

" Oh plenty Beryl. Like perhaps firing you for one. Lets see, destroying your career completely. Just name it and trust me I will do it," he said threateningly.

" Did you…. DID YOU JUST FIRE ME!" she screamed.

" Yes. Now pack your things and get out of my office."

She stood there shocked. Her feet planted to the floor with no intension to move.

" Did you here me? I want you out of this office now, and if you so much as look at destroying anything in the office, there will be no jobs for you anywhere….ever," Darien said as she turned and stalked out of the room, turning as she walked out of the door.

" I'd be very careful if I was you Darien, because I know a lot of influential people and I wont hesitate to use them against you," she said viciously. Darien laughed, which only heightened Beryl's hostility.

" You think you're the only one with contacts beryl? You are sadly mistaken," he said as he walked to the door and slammed it in her face.

Silence followed as the two men stood in there places, Darien slouched against the door and Jadeite leaning on the chair. They looked at each other for what felt like eternity before a small smile crept up on Jadeite's face.

" I cant believe you did that man," he said finally with a look of awe on his face. Darien rubbed a hand over his face and smiled to.

" Neither can I Jadeite, neither can I."

As Serena sat her desk, the image of the man she had seen earlier began to occupy her thoughts. Could that have really been him? She thought to herself as she stared out the window.

The young assistant appeared at the door and Serena turned to face her.

" Oh right come in Melissa. So what are these plans you wish to show me?" she asked smiling as the you girl took a seat opposite her.

"Yes well, today we were suppose to be working with a young model but it turns out that she had contracted glandular fever. So the team decided that seeing as we really had nothing to do we would start preparing for the fundraiser. We came out with a lot of ideas, but they all seemed to be another form of a fundraiser we've done before. But then we came up with the masquerade ball. You see being that it's a fundraiser, a ball can attract a lot of wealthy people and how can they say no to giving $5 dollars here and there," she began stopping to see Serena's reaction.

" Well I've never thought of doing that before," she smiled. " Where and when do we plan on having this ball?" she asked.

" We haven't decided yet because we wanted to check with you first, but we were thinking about having it here. We have big enough rooms and anyone of them could hold it. But we though about having it in a month or so, just so that it gives us time to prepare the invitations and flyers or anything else we might need, like caterers and things like that."

"Wow seems you guys really thought it out hey, well I think it's a really good idea so I will leave all the decisions up to you guys. It would be good to have it here because we can always put on a show for the guests, and it will let people know that we are not just a company we help out our community as well. Ok Melissa, I give you and the team that task of setting up and preparing ideas for the fundraiser, they will be your jobs for the next month. You can go and let them know ok, if you ever need help with anything just let me know ok," Serena said as she stood from her chair. Melissa also stood.

" Thank you miss Tsukino." The young assistant left the office and hurried to tell her team of the news. Serena sat back in her chair and stared out the window again. She still couldn't get the image of the man out of her mind. He looked so much like him yet it had been ten years since she had seen him. Ten years since that night…………

As Serenity left Darien's apartment she had wandered down the road. She realized she had no idea where she was. Oh what am I doing I should have stayed there. She thought to herself as she walked around a corner. She spotted a telephone box and hurried over to it. She rummaged through her pockets and found some change. She hastily put it in the slot and dialed her step sisters' number. She waited as the phone rang, and each time it rang her she became more and more nervous. She was about to hang up when the phone was answered.

" Hello?" an anxious voice said out of breath. Serenity didn't answer straight away.

" Hello? Is anyone there?" the person asked.

" Mina." Serenity whispered. The person gasped.

" Serenity is that you? Where are you? Are you ok?" the girl hurriedly asked at once.

" I'm ok Mina. But I don't know where I am," she quietly said.

" That's ok, just as long as your alright. Now tell me the name of any streets near you if you can see any." Serenity looked around.

" I'm standing on the corner of Moon Rd, and Princess street," she said as she looked at the sign.

" How the hell did you get that far away? You're on the other side of Tokyo?!" mina said incredulously.

" I stayed with…… a friend last night," serenity said quietly.

" Wait there I will be right over to get you ok," mina said as she hung up the phone.

Serenity gently replaced the phone back in its cradle and stepped out of the box. She went and sat on a near by bench and waited for mina to come and get her. She watched as happy couples walked passed, and was reminded of her sadness. She loved Mina with all her heart, but could never suppress the sadness she felt when she saw mina and her boyfriend together. Mina was the only person that had ever really cared for her, and when she found out that mina was moving away, she felt shattered. She was left in a house of bitterness and hatred. There was no where for her to turn and eventually she had broken down. Last night. Serenity shuddered at the thought. Last night was the last straw. She could no longer take the abuse that was always handed out to her and now that mina had gone there was no one to stop it from happening.

He was drunk, again. He was always drunk. She had long since gone to her room and had stayed there. She tried to believe that if he didn't see her he wouldn't think she was there. But he did. And he had come looking.

" You belong to me sweetheart. And I can do anything I want and there is nothing you can do about it." He would say.

She was asleep when he opened her door. She couldn't even lock it. He always found a way to get in. He made his way to her bed. She never heard him. She was too tired and had crashed when she went to sleep. She was curled up in a ball. She had no blankets to keep her warm. He wouldn't allow it. He pulled out a piece of rope from his pockets and grabbed her hands and roughly tied them to the bedpost. She fought to free herself but it was no use, she was stuck. And he had had his way with her.

As she sat on the bench, tears streamed down Serenity's face, and she wiped them away.

Serena stood up and walked towards the window. A solitary tear slowly made its way down her cheek. She wished she could see Darien again.


	6. A Chanced Encounter

**Well here is my next chapter, I hope you guys like it. As for my last chapter, I know that it may have been a bit harsh, but I want Serena to be more emotionally challenged then other stories portray her. If you think its abit much let me know ok….. **

**Now on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon but I do own this story**

Chapter 6- A Chanced Encounter

After Serena had finally settled her raging emotions she finally put herself back to work, organizing her interviews for the following day. By late after noon she felt herself becoming queasy. She wasn't sure if it was because she was hungry again or if it was indeed the fact that she had a headache and it was causing havoc in her stomach. She neatened her desk, and proceeded to leave her office.

" Molly, I'm going to go home now, I'm beginning to feel a little sick, so I shall see you tomorrow," Serena said to the girl sitting at the large oak desk.

" Ok hope you feel better tomorrow. Have a nice night," she replied smiling as her boss walked towards the lift and pressed the button. Serena turned and smiled as the door opened and she entered and the doors closed behind her.

She made her way to her car and piled her files and brief case into the passenger seat. She slowly sat in the drivers seat and sighed. Her headache seemed to be getting worse.

" I hope I get home soon before it gets worse," she sighed to herself, massaging her forehead. She buckled herself in and started her car. Luckily for her as she drove out of the car park, that the peak hour traffic had long since diminished, and she could make her way home with out having to sit in the stifling heat of her car, stuck in the traffic.

Serena's house was on the outskirts of town. Away from all the hustle and bustle of the city life. She quite liked it out here, it was peaceful and tranquil, and always seemed to have a calming effect on her. Once she got out of the city, the roads were empty. No one seemed to travel out here, mainly because there weren't many people who lived out here. The only time there were people on these roads was if they were visiting someone or just passing through. She sighed and smiled. Serena had been waiting until her house was at last finally finished. She had stumbled upon the area after getting lost one night after she had visited a client. And when she had seen it in the day she knew at once that she wanted to build a place of her own out here.

So she had consulted a building firm about her plans. The founder of the building company had also been a father of one of the models that had gone through her company and then made it in the big leagues. As a thank you he offered it to her for a fraction of the price you would normally pay. She was forever thankful, and as the time passed she saw him turn her dream house into a fairytale finished project. She was amazed at the work he had done. She smiled, this would be her first night in the house.

Darien sighed in relief as he finally finished briefing his firm of the new and very important case that they were to be taking on. The ladies and gentlemen also got up and left the room. The day was finally over and it was the weekend. No one planned to hang around more than they needed to. Darien knew exactly how they felt. He himself was eager to leave the drab workplace behind.

" God we really need to liven this place up," he sighed to himself looking around at the interior.

" Wow, you finally noticed huh?" an amused voice said. Darien laughed.

" Yeah jadeite. Know of any really good interior design companies?" he asked in a serious tone, his facial expression exaggerated. Jadeite laughed.

" Yeah as a matter of fact I do. That company that Raye was having an interview for, they have a design area I think? Don't quote me though, you'll have to ask her," he said laughing a little. Darien sighed.

" I can't be bothered today, how bout you ask Raye for me? That's the go, yeah you ask her," Darien said as he walked to his door, turned out the lights and closed the door as jadeite followed him out. Jadeite laughed.

" Yeah right mate, like Raye is going to talk to me." Darien laughed.

" Mate that's only because she gets nervous around you. I think she likes you," Darien said nonchalantly, as he began to walk away.

" What?" jadeite asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Darien turned, and seeing the expression on his mates face.

" Oh shit. I didn't just say that did I?" he asked.

" You really think she likes me?" jadeite asked, a glint of hope in his eyes. Darien sighed.

" I dunno. But my little sister never gets shy around guys. But with you she just seems to… I dunno freeze up or something. You've never notice her blush when you're around?" he asked in disbelief.

" Well no I guess not."

Darien let out a little chuckle.

" Well all I gotta say is look after her. Because if you hurt her I'll kill you. Well I'm outta here, have a good one mate. See ya," Darien said as he left his dumbfounded associate where he stood.

Darien ran his hand through his hair as he traveled along the dusty road towards his house. It had belonged to his father, and after his father had passed away it had been left to Darien in his will. It had been a horse ranch. It occupied just about all of the strret block the it was situated on. But he noticed that at the end a new house had been built. His father used to breed horses, but as his father had become more and more ill he had begun selling off his horses. But Darien had managed to save one. The one he used to ride when he was a young boy. He was called Shadow, because of his black coat. Darien would spend hours riding him around the paddock and the lake down the back of the property. They were the happiest times of his life.

But then he had left to go to college. He had missed his home and his family. He couldn't wait to come back and ride his horse. He hadn't counted on the reasons for coming home. But he had come to bury his father in the very fields his horses had once occupied. That was his wish, so Darien had fulfilled it for him.

Serena felt herself becoming more and more weak. And finally she passed out dead away. She didn't see the other car coming towards the fork in the road. Her foot slipped off the accelerator and her hands dropped from the steering wheel. The car slowed down and gradually began veering off the road towards the ditch at the side off the road. She just barely missed hitting the car at the fork that had stopped at the stop sign. The car finally came to rest in the ditch at the side of the road. Luckily no damage had been down because the car had slowed down considerably.

Darien saw the car start veering towards him as he stopped at the sign. He saw it go down in to the ditch and pulled up to see if the person was ok. He got out of the car and ran to the driver side door. He saw it was a young female. He opened the door and pulled her out. She seemed to be unconscious. But he wasn't ready for the sight that he saw. He gasped.

" Serenity," he whispered in shock. She stirred in his arms and snuggled into his chest. He could feel through his shirt that her temperature was very high, and her faced was flushed. He knew she must have been running a fever. He gently laid her down on the grass, as he went to his car and got out a bottle of water he kept in his car and splashed some over her face. But it didn't wake her up.

" Shit my phone is dead," he swore as he pulled out his cell from his pocket.

He went to her car and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. He gathered up her files and brief case and loaded them into his car. Then he went back and gently lifted Serena from the ground and laid her out of his back seat. He went back and made sure her car was locked up before he got back in his car and began driving towards his house.

When he arrived at his house he carried her into his room and laid her on his bed. He then went to the lounge and dialed the number for the hospital. He was eventually put through to a docter.

" Hello this is doctor Mizuno, how may I help you?" the soft voice asked through the phone.

" Hi my name is Darien shields. I was on my way home when I saw a car leave the road and go into a ditch. The young woman doesn't seem to be injured but she may have a fever or something. I took her back to my place and she is currently resting in my bed. It wouldn't be possible if you could come and check her out would it?" he asked.

" Well I'm just about to finish my shift so I could come round then if you like," she replied.

" Yeah sure that would be fine. I live out at Cobblestone road," he informed the doctor.

" At the old horse ranch?" she asked.

" Yeah that's right," Darien replied.

" OK I should be out there within half an hour," she replied.

" Thanks a lot, good bye," Darien said hanging up the phone. He sighed.

He made his way to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth then took it into his room and placed it over Serena's forehead. He sat on the side of the bed and just stared at her. He saw that her hair was still up, so he gently took out the hairpin. Her hair spread out over the pillow.

" Could it really be you?" he whispered to himself, as he brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. He remembered how Serenity had looked when she had been sleeping at his house that night. It was almost exactly the same picture as he was seeing now, only the difference was that this lady was older, much more beautiful and her hair was a silverfish gold, where as Serenity's had been just goldish blonde.

He left the beautiful blonde and made his way out into the lounge room. After some time the doctor had arrived and he greeted her at the door.

" Hi I'm Darien," he greeted her, she smiled.

" I'm doctor Mizuno, but you can just call me Ami," she said as he shook his proffered hand. He lead her into the bed room. When Ami saw Serena she gasped.

" Serena! Omi god what happened?" she asked as she ran to the bed and looked back at Darien.

" You know her?" he asked stunned.

" Yes she was one of my best friends at school. I only just saw her for the first time in a long time today," she said feeling the girl's head and taking her temperature.

" So what happened?" she asked again.

" Well I don't really know. I had just pulled up to the stop sign down the road. And all I saw was her car veering towards me and then it went into the ditch just passed me. It wasn't going very fast so I don't think she will be injured from it," he explained. Ami sighed in relief.

" Well you're right she just has a fever. Will you be right to look after her until she is right to go home?" Ami asked him as she got up from the floor and walked towards him. He looked confused.

" I thought you knew her?" he asked. Ami blushed.

" Well yes I do but I have no idea where she lives. I only just got back here yesterday," she said smiling sheepishly. Darien laughed.

" Yeah ok that shouldn't be a problem. I don't have to work this weekend," he said smiling as they both left the room.

" Oh another thing, would you be able to give me a lift back to town? I don't have my license," she said sheepishly. Darien looked astonished, then laughed.

" Yeah ok I can do that," he said smiling at her. They made sure Serena was all right before they locked up the house and began the drive back towards the city.

" So what's her name?" Darien asked.

" Serena Tsukino. Here is a prescription, make sure she takes it ok," Ami replied as she got out of the car at her place. She thanked Darien and then began walking to her door as her pulled out of her drive way and began driving towards the chemist.

He arrived back at his house at 7, famished. He placed Serena's medication on the counter and walked into the kitchen to prepare himself some food. He rummaged through the cupboards.

" What the hell am I going to eat?" he asked himself, before pulling out a pasta sachet. Once it was finished cooking he sat himself down at the table with some files laid out in front of him. A shout from the bedroom startled him, and he jumped to his feet and ran into the room. He found Serena on the floor clutching at her ankle. She screamed as he ran in the room and scared her.

" Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you," he said trying to settle her down. He tried lifting her off the floor and putting her on the bed so he could examine her ankle. She fought him off.

" I can do it myself," she said stubbornly, trying in vain. Darien sighed.

" Please just let me help you, I promise I wont hurt you or anything like that?" Serena gasped as she heard those familiar words. She remembered the night she heard them so clearly. For the first time she looked up into the eyes of the man in front of her. Darien?! Her mind screamed.

" Darien?" she whispered, looking at him, uncertainty clearly visible in her eyes. Darien smiled as he gently picked her up off the floor and sat her on the bed.

" I thought I would never see you again, Serenity," he said smiling. She flinched at the name. He noticed.

" Please, don't call me that. My name is Serena now," she whispered anguished, a tear sliding down her cheek. He gently wiped it away, and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. The blue depths were, currently, a stormy blue-gray of emotions.

" I'm sorry I didn't realize," Darien apologized, as he saw that she was beginning to fall asleep again.

" You need some rest," he said as he gently pushed her back onto the bed. She watched him as he left the room.

" Darien, come back please," she whispered. He turned at the door, as he heard her whispered plea. He smiled at her as he made his way back towards the bed, and sat at the edge.

" I don't want this dream to end," she whispered again as her eyes closed. He held her hand and stroked it gently.

" Don't worry, Serena, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want it to end either," he said softly as he saw her breathing fall into a rhythm telling him she had fallen asleep. He kissed her head softly as he got up and left the room.

His angel had finally come back. And he vowed that she wouldn't walk away from him this time. No, this time she would be with him forever.

**So how did you guys like this chapter????? Review and let me know ok**

**Cheers angel**


	7. Preparation Are Complete

**Yay I finally updated… anywayz hope you guys like this chapter. To all that have reviewed thank you and this chapter is for you… Cheers angel **

**Chapter 7- Preparations Are Complete**

The morning suns rays lit up Darien's guest room, as he lay asleep on the single bed. The early morning calls of the birds outside eventually woke the sleeping man from his slumber. He groaned as he turned over and almost fell off the bed. He slowly got up and blindly made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face with warm water, all the while trying to figure out why he had been sleeping in the guest room. Serena! How could I forget that? He chided himself as he hurried out of the bathroom, and quietly made his way to the bedroom silently opening the door. But as he opened it he soon found that the bed was empty.

" God, this is strangely like déjà vu," he said to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He made his way to the kitchen expecting to find a note left to him by the golden haired angel, but instead found himself face to face with her in the kitchen.

" Oh I didn't realize you were up yet. I made you breakfast," she said quietly. He just smiled at her.

" You didn't have to do that but thank you. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as they sat down at his table. She sighed.

" Like I have been hit by a truck, but other than that I think I'm ok," she said. He laughed. They ate their breakfast in silence, each stealing glances at the other when they weren't looking. As they finished their breakfast the phone rang. Darien got up to answer it so Serena cleared the table.

" Hello?"

" Hi Darien its Raye, Jadeite told me that you were looking for interior design places correct?" she asked. He sighed.

" Yes Raye but I told him to deal with it. He mentioned that the company you were having an interview with had a department. So I told him to ask you about it. Look I really have to go ok I'll talk to you later. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. He turned to find Serena looking at him curiously.

" That was my sister." Serena smiled.

" Do you always brush her off like that?" she said with a smile of mischief on her face. He laughed.

" Yeah pretty much. She can be quite a bossy boots at times." She laughed. Wow her laughter is so beautiful. He thought to himself.

" Look I'm going to go have a shower you can make yourself at home if you like," he said as he walked towards his room.

" Oh no I really should be going," she replied at his retreating back. She sat on the couch.

" Well there is one problem with that," he said popping his head around the doorway. She looked at him curiously.

" And what would that be?" she asked.

" Dr Mizuno told me I had to look after you, and I would have to drive you back to your car," he said smiling and winking at her. She blushed, embarrassed.

" I forgot."

He closed the door to the bathroom, so she got up and looked out the window for the first time. She gasped as she saw the size of his property. She noticed a single horse roaming around a paddock.

" Oh he looks so beautiful," she whispered, in awe of the creature's magnificence.

She looked around his house and finally stumbled upon the back door. She made her way down to the paddock that held the horse and stood by the fence. He was running around stretching out his limbs, bucking and kicking. She climbed onto the fence and sat at the edge as she watched him do his routine, seemingly not to notice the newcomer, or not even caring.

Darien got out of the shower and changed. He walked out in to the lounge to find that Serena was no longer there. As he walked passed the window he saw her sitting on the fence of his horses' paddock. Noticing that the horse was running towards her he ran out of the door.

" Serena! Get off the fence he doesn't do to well with new people!" he yelled.

But she never heard him. The horse was running at her full gallop and she didn't even flinch at the thought of him running into her. As the horse neared he finally pulled himself to a stop in front of the new woman. Darien looked on in astonishment as she jumped off the fence and slowly made her way to the horse. He backed up a few steps but Darien could tell she was saying words to him. He shook his head as she reached out a hand towards his nose. Slowly but surely Serena began to pat him. Darien was amazed. Shadow had never like being touched by people he didn't know, and many times he had hated the women that Darien dated, but here he was letting Serena pat him as though he had known her his whole life. It brought a smile to his lips. It was though by letting this woman pat him, he was letting Darien know that he approved of this one.

He remembered when he had had a work party here one Christmas. Beryl had tried to pat the horse hoping that by showing her 'loving' of animals to Darien, that he might eventually date her. But the horse had hated the woman from the start. And as she had tried to get close Shadow had swiftly booted the woman up the butt, so to speak. The whole party erupted with laughter and she had stalked off, muttering words about out of control creatures. He laughed at the memory and walked down to the paddock to join Serena.

" So I see that you have become acquainted with Shadow," he said as he watched her with his horse. She just smiled at him.

" He is so beautiful," she said as she climbed back over the fence to join him. The horse walked up to Darien and he patted his nose.

" Guess I haven't ridden you in a while, hey pal," he said to the horse. The horse shook his head and cantered off. The pair walked back up to the house.

" This used to be a horse ranch, wasn't it?" Serena asked.

" Yes my dad owned it but he died a couple of years ago so he left it to me. He had sold the horses off but I made sure he kept shadow. Why do you ask?" he said. Serena smiled.

" Because I remember coming here as a child. My father had bought me a horse when I was young, before he left us. We used to keep her here because we didn't have the space for her. Her name was Lightning. She was pure white and so fast," Serena smiled at the memory. Darien looked at her.

" I think I remember that horse. Cant say I know what happened to her though," he said frowning. Serena smiled.

" Don't worry I know what happened to her. My stepfather sold her off after he married my mother. Said there was no point in keeping such a thing that was no good to anyone," she said sadly. Darien just looked at her with sympathy. They walked through the back door in to his house.

" Thank you for helping me Darien but I really need to get home, I have so much work to do before Monday and I cant really afford to let my team down," Serena said sadly, as she didn't want to leave his company. He smiled at her, although she new it was forced.

" I understand. I'll drive you back to your car so you can drive it home," he said as he walked towards his door picking up both sets of keys and putting his shoes on.

" Thank you."

They drove to her car in silence. Each not knowing what to say. As he pulled up to her car, she gasped.

" How did it end up there?" she asked looking at him.

" You fainted and went into the ditch. You only just missed hitting my car, which is how you came to be at my house," he answered as they got out of the car. She looked at him astonished. But he just smiled, a smile that she noticed kept melting her heart. Every time she saw it she felt like a giddy schoolgirl looking at a boy she had a crush on. She then proceeded to blush. He suddenly, with out warning turned on his heal and went back to his car.

" Wouldn't want you going anywhere with out these now do we," he said jokingly as he handed her the briefcase and files he had collected from her car. She laughed.

" Although it would give me a reason to see you again."

" Thank you Darien, for everything," she said smiling at him happily. They stood there staring at each other before she walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

" Maybe we can get together for lunch one day," she suggested as she pulled away and walked back to her car unlocking the door and hoping in. he watched her drive away.

" Oh definitely. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As Serena drove up her drive way to her new house, she sighed. She hadn't known Darien all the long, in fact hardly knew him at all, yet in her heart she felt great loss. She pulled the car to a stop and got out. She stood in front of her house and smiled. She hadn't expected to feel so at home yet, considering she hadn't even been inside. An overwhelming sense of pride hit her as she thought to herself. I own this house. I own my apartment. I am a successful woman, and I have made it on my own. And for the first time, felt like she truly belonged.

&&&&

Weeks flew by, and both Darien and Serena being busy within their work had momentarily forgot about each other. Raye had become the new photographer, and both her and Serena had become fast friends. Serena had finally finished moving from her apartment into her house, and had offered a room to Ami, who accepted with gratitude. Mina had decided to move back to be near Serena. Serena not needing the apartment had let Mina rent it from her.

The preparations for the charity ball had been finalized and invitations had been sent out. Advertisements had been organized and the event was expected to have a huge turnout. Serena had discovered a new catering service in their region and had asked them to cater for the ball. They had greatly accepted because of the need for business. The business was called ' Jupiter's Grace' and was owned and run by a woman called Lita. Serena had told the woman that if she felt like it, after she had prepared the food, she to could join in the ball, if she wanted of course. The woman had accepted saying she would if she had the time. So Serena had run herself ragged, and being busy making preparations she had totally forgot about getting a costume. After all, it was a masquerade ball. So here she was at 8 o'clock on a Saturday running around the mall trying to find a costume.

" This is hopeless, there is no way I'm going to find a dress before tonight," she said exasperated.

" Hey Serena!" she heard her name yelled out and turn to find where it had come from. She saw that Raye was running towards her.

" Oh hey Raye. What are you doing here?" she asked. The woman stopped in front of her and smiled.

" Well I need to grab a few things before the ball tonight. What about yourself?" she asked in return. Serena blushed and smiled.

" Looking for a costume." The woman looked at her shocked.

" You are the organizer and you don't have a costume?" she asked incredulously. Serena shook her head. Raye sighed.

" You may be one of the brightest woman I know, but you can be quiet the ditz," Raye laughed. Serena smiled.

" Hey Serena, what ya doing?" another voice cut into their conversation. She turned to see Mina walking towards them.

" Oh hey Mina. Looking for a costume for tonight."

" Oh hey there Raye didn't see ya there for a sec," she said as she noticed the other woman. Raye smiled and said her greeting in return.

The threesome conversed a while before they set off to help Serena find a costume and gather the little things that they had forgotten. They had entered several dress shops but could not find anything they felt suited their friend. Serena had started lagging behind as the two other women became more and more enthralled in dressing their boss and friend up.

" Look you guys I'm getting rather tired of walking around," she said, but noticed the two weren't listening to her, as they inspected the dresses in the latest shop they had entered, she sighed defeated. Casually looking around as they checked every minute detail of the dresses they thought would look good on her. She was almost ready to leave the shop when she heard one of them gasp. She turned around.

" What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

" Oh Serena we found the perfect dress for you!" they squealed together. She sighed. They pulled out a white dress made of silk and laceit was so beautiful and she had to admit they had chosen a nice dress. She tried it on and even the shop stewards said the dress was perfect, as though it was made for her. So they had bought the dress and accessories to go with it and headed to the food arcade. The group laughed and conversed but soon felt it was time to leave if they wanted to be at the ball on time. They had all planned to meet up at Serena's house to get ready together.

As Serena got home, Ami who was also getting, ready greeted her.

" Hey Ames, Mina and Raye are on their way over to get ready so I'm just going to jump in the shower before they get here ok," she said as she greeted her friend.

" Yeah sure no worries," Ami replied. Serena made hey way to her room and got her stuff ready before she headed to the bathroom. Ami fiddled around with her costume when the other women arrived. She greeted them at the door.

" Oh my god! Ami I cant believe its you!" mina squealed in delight as she hugged her old school friend. Ami hugged her back.

" It's nice to see you too," she replied.

" Raye I would like you to meet Ami, Ami this is Raye," mina introduced. They said their hellos as Ami lead them into the house.

After Serena had her shower and changed, the four friends began getting themselves ready for the big night. The house was filled with laughter and squealing as they mucked around. Mina volunteered to do all their hair, while Raye offered to do their make-up, as well as taking numerous photos. Once completed stood four transformed, and beautiful ladies.

They hadn't realized until after they were finished that their costumes all resembled each others apart from a few differences.

" I guess we'll all have to be princesses then," Serena laughed. The girls looked around at each other and smiled.

Raye was wearing a dress of red satin that only covered one shoulder, leaving the other bare. The sleeve of the dress flared out and reminded her of fire. When the material of the dress moved the dress changed from red to a dark orange. It fell softly to her feet where she wore a pair of high-heeled shoes in a deep blood red colour that Raye had been dying to wear. Her hair was hanging around her waist, with a few clips to hold it out of her face. Her eyes were of a violet color, sparkled giving off the impression she had a fire burning in the depths. She was hyped up and couldn't wait to get the party started, and everyone could see it.

Mina was in a dress of chiffon, which was a light orange in colour. It was an off the shoulder type dress which hugged the woman's body before loosely dropping from the hips down and sitting just above the most elegant pair of high heeled shoes the girls had seen before. They were an open shoe with a strap over the top of her ankle and a strap around the back, which did up at the side. Across her toes was a thicker strap studded in a shape of a heart in what Raye guessed were Amber gemstones. Mina had styled her hair up instead of having it out as she usually does. Around her neck was an assortment of Amber stones set in a necklace.

Ami wore a baby blue silk dress. Her dress was a sleeveless one, with a v- neck collar. The silk sat around the small figure with out hugging the curves of the beautiful doctor. The silk dropped to her feet, just sitting above the shoes, which looked like ballet flats only a little more elegant, they too were of a light blue. On the chest of her dress the material of the dress was studded in sapphire stones, as was the neckline of the dress. Ami didn't were any jewelry except for a bracelet.

Serena wore the white dress made out of silk and lace. The bodice of the dress was made from the silk that fell to her feet and looked like a boob-tube dress until you noticed the sheer lace that sat over the rest of the dress. It formed the sleeves of the dress but hung loosely around her arms, it connected to the bodice leaving the neckline bare. The layer of lace had been studded in small shards of crystal in the shape of roses. Serena loved the dress and had continually thanked mina and Raye for picking it out for her. On her feet was a pair of crystal heels **(think Cinderella lol) **that she had seen as she was living the shopping center earlier today. Around her neck hung a diamond necklace that had been given to her on her birthday by her employees. It was the shape of the moon with a small heart attached. She had loved it straight away and made sure she wore it on special occasions such as tonight. Mina had put her hair up in a bun with some falling out of the center. Around her face she had curled a few pieces. Each of them wore a mask that matched their dress.

Serena had organized for the ladies to be picked up in a limousine. And now all they had to do was to wait until it arrived. Serena had to be there early so the other girls didn't mind going with her either, ami more so because she had never seen Serena's work place. As the limo arrived Serena received a call on her cell.

" Hello Serena Tsukino speaking."

" Hi miss Tsukino its Lita Kino. I have a problem, you said that I could join in the part after the catering had been finished but unfortunately I didn't have time to grab a costume. I know this might be a bit to much to ask, but would you have anything I could borrow," the other woman asked hopefully.

" Oh no I don't think I do Lita, I'm sorry. My clothes would be a bit small for you," she replied sadly. Raye, listening in on the conversation, piped in.

" I have a dress that might fit her Serena. It was my mothers, she is tall. That's if Lita wouldn't mind," she said happily.

" We'll grab it for you on our way there ok Lita and you can get ready at the party ok. See you soon. Bye" she said

" Thank you bye," Lita replied hanging up the phone.

The four ladies entered the limo and gave him directions to Raye's house. Once there she hurried into the house and came back with the dress in a bag.

" I hope Lita likes it," she said as she settled herself back into her seat.

Serena than directed the driver to continue on to their original destination. They arrived there 20 minutes later and hurried in search of Lita. Serena found her in the hall she had prepared for the ball. It was the largest room she had in the building. The food had been set up in the corner closest to the door as the stage was at the other end. There were seats all around the perimeter in case anyone wanted to be seated. Lita looked up and saw the four ladies heading in her direction and smiled when she noticed Raye holding the dress bag.

" Here Lita, I don't know if you'll like it but it's the only dress I had that would fit you," Raye said as she handed the dress to her. Lita pulled it out and smiled.

" Its green! That's my favorite colour!" Lita laughed and the girls all smiled. Lita finished up what she was doing and Serena instructed her to get ready. She reappeared some time later.

The dress that Lita wore was a beautiful forest green dress, which looked to be velvet. The top of the dress covered all her shoulders and front, doing up at the back and finishing at her neck. It also had the symbol of Jupiter on the top of the woman's chest. Raye could never understand why but her mother had had the symbol personally put there. The top of the dress was studded in tiny pieces of emerald. The sleeves were loose and just dropped around her hands, the material a sort of form of lace. It fell to her feet which were in cased by a pair of sandals similar to those worn in ancient Greece only they were of a green similar to her dress. Holding the ponytail up was a beautiful emerald clip Raye had collected while getting the dress. The same emerald stones sat in a necklace around the woman's neck.

" That dress looks really good on you Lita, you can keep it if you want, I never wear it," Raye said as she smiled at her.

" Thank you Raye," Lita replied.

" Well the party should be getting under way soon," Serena said looking at her friends. They all smiled eager to get into the spirit.

" Miss Tsukino! We have many items to auction off in our opening!" the newcomer said excitedly. Serena looked at her puzzled.

" What auction?" she asked.

" Oh didn't we tell you? Anyway we a going to have an auction when all the guests arrive, it will help us raise more for the charity. You do know that you will be hosting the auction right?" the lady asked becoming nervous. Serena smiled.

" Well I kinda gathered that seeing as I run this company." The women laughed as they conversed a little more before the lady walked away.

" Well this night just keeps getting more and more interesting. I don't even know what we are auctioning," Serena said smiling sheepishly. The other ladies just laughed.

" Come on Serena you wont have a problem, you're the boss so it'll be a cinch for you," mina said. Serena smiled.

" Well I guess I better leave you ladies and find out what I'm suppose to be doing, so I'll catch up to you guys later," she said walking away. The said their byes to her and headed for the seats at the side. Soon guests started to trickle in a few at a time and the girls new it would soon be getting under way.

&&&&

**well that has to be the longest chapter I have ever written I think…. Lol anywayz hope you guys like it… for those of you who read my other story "DESTINY UNCERTAIN" you would notice I used my dress descriptions from there… lol couldn't be bothered thinking up dress designs…**

**cheers angel**


	8. Love Blossoms

**Hey hey people well I haven't updated this story in ages I know but here is a long chapter for you! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8- Love blossoms**

Darien stood at his back door and looked over his property. Although Serena had only been there for a short while, he had already missed her presence. He was quite guilty in not arranging to catch up with her in the last few weeks but he had been so busy that he simply just did not have time. He had wanted to invite her to the masquerade tonight, but once again it had slipped his mind until it was too late to ask. He turned back into the house as he heard the door bell ring. As he opened the door Jadeite bounded in happily an then automatically stopped in his tracks.

" What? You're not even ready yet?" he asked incredulously as he looked Darien up and down. Darien sighed.

" Yes I am I just have to grab my jacket." Jadeite watched him as he walked towards his room and reemerged with the jacket slung over his shoulder.

" Do you have a mask?" jadeite asked as he looked at his boss. He could see that the man was exhausted from the last few weeks of non stop working, but had insisted he was still going tonight. Darien held the mask up in his hand. It was a simple mask, plain white which just covered his eyes. Jadeite sighed.

" You could have gone to a little bit more effort than that. Don't you have something else to add to your attire?"

Darien just shrugged as he looked at his partners' attire. He wore a simple black suit with a red shirt, but had added a cape just to get into the theme of things. The underline of the cape was red silk. It caught his eye every time the man moved. That gave Darien an idea.

" I may have a cape. Is that good enough for you?" he asked as he turned towards his room and returned with a black cape underlined with silver silk in his hands. He held it out in front of himself and jadeite smiled.

" See that's much better. Isn't that what you wore to the fancy dress Christmas party a couple of years ago?" jadeite asked as Darien fixed his cape to his jacket.

" Yeah." Darien looked at jadeite and saw the mask he held his hand, he noticed that it resembled fire.

" Fire? Let me guess… you're name for the night wouldn't be Ares, by any chance?" jadeite laughed as he as he blushed guiltily.

" How'd you guess?"

" Your mask. Its fire. Fire and Ares just seem to go. Don't you think," Darien said as he turned towards the front door.

" Hang on then, who are you supposed to be?" Darien turned to his friend.

" I'm not supposed to be anything, that's the point. It's just a name change masquerade, doesn't mean I have to be someone." Jadeite just sighed.

" Dare, it's not just a name change. It's themed. Myth, legend and magical I believe was what was on the invite. So your name has to be either from myth, legend or magic, either that or the way you dress. And from looking at you, your clothes are neither. Therefore a name please," jadeite ordered. Darien grunted frustrated.

"Fine." He turned towards the moon as he stood in his door way willing for an idea to come to mind.

" Hey jade, remember the story of the earth guy who fell in love with the moon goddess, or something like that?" Darien asked as he pulled his attention from the moon to his friend.

" Vaguely. Why?"

" Do you remember his name?"

" Oh I see, your name is his. Ok I think it was something like Edmond or Edward…" jadeite pondered.

" Endymon," Darien cut in, as he remembered the old myth.

" Yeah that was it. So tonight you are known as Endymon. And I as Ares."

The pair left the doorway and made there way to the limo that was waiting for them. As they got into the vehicle, Darien's mobile rang.

" Oh come on dare, what on earth did you bring that for," jadeite sighed. Darien ignored his protests as he answered the phone.

" Shields speaking."

" Darien its Andrew. Need a favour, my ride has broken down, any chance you could give me a lift," the voice asked on the other end. Darien laughed.

" Yeah sure no worries we are leaving now anyway."

" Thanks so much." And the conversation ended.

" Andrew I take it?" jadeite asked after he hung up the phone. Darien nodded and instructed the driver on a detour before making there way to the masquerade.

**&&&&**

As Serena was making her way to the auction area she passed by a window and looked at her reflection. The whole point of this masquerade was to be unknown until the unmasking. Everyone would recognize her if she were to host the auction. As she neared the small group they walked over to her excitedly.

" Miss Tsukino you look absolutely stunning!" a young woman gushed as she looked over her dress. Serena blushed.

" Thank you. Listen I was thinking. Tonight's masquerade is supposed to be a mystery right? No one is supposed to know who each other is. I think that if I were to host this auction it would be a little too obvious that it was me. I think we should have someone else do the auction. That way we all keep our mystery," Serena explained to the group. They looked at her and smiled.

" We never even thought of that. But who would we be able to get to do it at such short notice?" they all pondered this before Serena again piped up.

" I have just the person. Wait here and I will go and ask," Serena said as she hurried off in the direction that she just came from. As she went in search of her friends she found them sitting in the corner laughing and talking to them selves.

" Mina! Can I talk to you a minute?" Serena called out. The blonde looked up and smiled as she excused herself form the group and made her way to her friend.

" What's up?"

" Well as you know, we are doing an auction among other things. If I were to host then it would be obvious who I was and that would end up ruining the whole thing. I was wondering if you would like to do it? I mean no one would recognize you with your hair up like that, they may even think you are me!" Serena laughed as she told her friend. Mina smiled.

" I'd love to. So what do I have to do?" the pair walked back towards the auction group as Serena explained to her that she would open and close the ball. She would be the speaker for the evening. Mina was thrilled as she excitedly talked with her friend. As the pair reached the group they looked at the new woman. They had no idea who she was, and Serena smiled at that.

" Ladies this will be tonight's host, her name for tonight is…" Serena informed the group as she looked to mina asking her name.

" Aphrodite, for tonight I am the goddess of love," mina answered smiling at the group as she curtsied, they smiled back.

" Well I guess we should show you what you will have to do for tonight's auction. Just follow us. Miss Tsukino we won't be needing your assistance so you may like to go and join your friends," the young female said as they lead mina away.

As she turned and made her way back to the group she noticed that the hall had filled up quite considerably since she last left the room. She smiled as she looked around at all the different 'costumes' that people were wearing.

Most of the men were in simple suits and covered their face with a mask, meaning that they were obviously changing there name and nothing else. She smiled as she saw that most of the woman had dressed up. It was so much easier for them then the men as they had all different styles of dresses to wear. Although some of the woman had gone to lengths as dressing up as something from the myth legend or magical invite. Men only really had suits to wear to a formal occasion and there wasn't much you could do with them. She noticed however a spirited young man walk through the door. He had a suit with a red collared shirt. He also had a cape at his back underlined with red. Another man entered behind him also wearing a black suit with a cape but it was underlined with silver or white. She couldn't quite tell. In his hand he held a staff and on the top appeared to be a crystal. A third man entered with the other two. He had a white suit on with a light orange shirt. His mask was also an orange in colour. They all looked quite handsome she noted. But she turned and began walking over to her friends who had stood and found some people to talk to. She walked up behind Raye and whispered in her ear.

" Raye I don't know what your names are how am I suppose to address you." Raye turned around and looked at her then excused herself from the group and walked away with Serena.

" Sorry. Hey where's mina?" she asked distracted as she noticed the blonde wasn't with her.

" She is going to be the host tonight as it would be to obvious if I was. Now your names please."

" Right sorry. Well Lita said hers will be Callisto. It's a Jupiter moon I think. Anyway, Ami is going by the name Apollo, it's somehow related to mercury she said. I wasn't really listening. And I will be known as Phobos," Raye said

" Ok well I have no idea what to call my self," Serena said laughing. Raye just looked at her and shook her head.

" You're a shocker Serena, really. I mean you're the owner of this company but you are so slow," Raye said as she too laughed.

" Ok so what shall we call you? My name is associated with mars, Lita with Jupiter and Ami with mercury. What was mina's name?" Raye asked as she thought over the names that they each had chosen.

" Aphrodite. Goddess of love."

" Which is unofficially associated with Venus. Ok that's weird but we can work with that. Hey did you ever hear of the story about sailor soldiers? Each from a planet of the solar system and the princess of the moon?" Raye asked. Serena shook her head.

" Not that I can remember."

" I think her name was serenity? Something like that." Serena paled at hearing her old name. She quickly recovered as she saw Raye look at her strangely.

" Well I think that's just a bit to close to my real name," Serena explained. Raye smiled.

" Of course. What about Selene goddess of the moon?"

" It is still pretty similar but it will do I suppose," Serena said as she looked around the room again.

" Well in that dress you certainly could pass as a goddess," Raye said as she complimented Serena. Serena blushed and thanked her.

As she turned to scan the room again she saw a young figure nervously make her way around the room seeming to be looking for something or someone. She knew right away it was Naru. She walked towards her and smiled as she neared.

" Hello Naru its nice to see you here," she said as she looked the young woman over. She had gone for a simple mauve coloured gown that hung nicely around her slim body. It clung to all the right places yet still manages to leave something to the imagination.

" Hello. Might I ask your name?" Naru asked as she looked at the beautiful woman before her. Serena smiled.

" Its Serena." Naru blushed as she realized her boss was standing before her and she didn't even know it.

" Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't recognize you. You look very different, your dress is very lovely," she complimented.

" So does yours Naru. It's quite a nice simple dress. Looks very good on you." Raye joined the pair.

" Who do we have here?" she asked as she looked at the young woman before her.

" Naru. But tonight I will be going by the name molly. After my grandmother. She used to tell me stories about masquerades all the time. She would have loved to come tonight so I came for her instead," Naru explained.

" That's very nice of you molly. Tonight I will be known as Selene and Raye here is going by **mars**," Serena said as she gestured towards Raye. Naru smiled.

" You look lovely also and I didn't even realize it was you," she said as she looked at Rayes attire. Raye laughed.

" That's the whole idea molly. And you had better start calling me **mars** so that no one over hears our real names," Raye said as she smiled at her.

" Oh right of course."

**&&&&**

As Darien and jadeite entered the hall they were amazed at how large the room was. Andrew however was not surprised as he had been in the building on numerous occasions when he had personally brought Serena lunch when she had been to busy to visit his café. He laughed at their bewildered faces. They noticed that there were already a crowd of people attending and many had started dancing. Almost instantaneously jadeite had whisked a young woman on to the dance floor.

Darien sighed as he and Andrew made there way to the bar area and ordered themselves a drink.

" Excuse me ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please," a sweet voice said. The pair looked towards the stage and saw a beautiful woman in an orange dress smiling as she waited for everyone's attention to focus on her. The band stopped playing and the dancing couples turned towards the stage.

" Good evening and welcome to the Moonlight Productions charity masquerade ball. My name tonight is Aphrodite and I will be the host for the remainder of the evening. As you are all aware this is a charity ball so to start of the night we are going to hold an auction. All proceeds will go to the children's hospital and various other charities depending on how much you are willing to give to these noble causes," mina said as she looked at the crowd and then winked as she spotted her group of friends.

The auction started and many of the items that were sold ran into the thousands of dollars. Most items had been donated to the auction as favors to Serena who had helped most of the people that offered them. She was delighted at how much they were being sold for and knew that the money would help many of the charities she would be giving it to. As the auction ended and the crowds resumed dancing or conversing with numerous people mina made her way over to Serena.

" Oh my god! I can't believe we made that much!" she said happily as she hugged Serena.

" Thank you for hosting it mina you did a marvelous job," Serena thanked her as she pulled away from the hug smiling at her friend. Mina was about to reply when she was gently tapped on the shoulder.

" Excuse me maim but would you do me the honor of this next dance," the man in the white suit asked as he bowed before her holding out his hand. She blushed and accepted as he led her to the dance floor. She turned and smiled at her friends before focusing her attention on the handsome man before her.

" Well she made quite a gracious host," Ami commented as she came up beside Serena and watched mina dancing with the handsome stranger. Serena smiled.

" Yes she did. But then again mina is used to the pressure of standing in front of people," Serena said as she smiled at Ami and turned her attention back to the crowd.

**&&&&**

" May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" mina asked as she looked up into the eyes of the handsome stranger she was dancing with. He blushed.

" Well my dear lady I came tonight not knowing what I shall call myself. Would you do me the honor of giving me a name?" he asked kindly. She smiled warmly at him as she thought of a name fro him. She looked over his attire and noted that there was nothing she could really identify it with. So she again returned her attention to his face. He was quite handsome with twinkling blue eyes that always seemed to be excited.

" I think I shall call you Adonis. After all you do look like a dashing young man."

" Adonis it is then. So may I ask why you chose Aphrodite?" he asked starting a friendly conversation. She smiled as she blushed a little.

" Well you see I came here tonight with the intention of setting up a certain female friend of mine. So there for I would be the goddess of love if I were to succeed," she explained as she looked around trying to spot Serena with no luck. He smiled.

" Why how noble of you."

" Yes I thought so but I'm not quite sure she is happy about it," mina said smiling.

" But that wont stop you now will it?"

" No of course not, not when I know that there is someone here that will make her happy. I can feel it," mina said as she looked around at the males that occupied the room.

**&&&&**

**Well that's that chapter out of the way! So how'd you guys like it? Review let me know ok!**

**Cheers angel**


	9. Moonlight Dancers

**Hey guys this is the next chapter! I hope I haven't kept you for to long… it would have been up a few days ago but I had trouble uploading it… anywayz I re-read my last chapter and realized I had made a mistake when addressing the girls with the masquerade names. When I began the chap I hadn't yet chosen names so I just used the planets… and I didn't change mars in to Phobos! Did you guys notice? I am so disappointed in myself:'( Anywayz please enjoy**

**Just a recap- these are the characters masquerade names**

**Serena- Selene**

**Raye- Phobos**

**Ami- Apollo**

**Mina- Aphrodite**

**Lita- Callisto**

**Darien- Endymon**

**Jadeite- Ares**

**Andrew- Adonis**

**Chapter 9- Moonlight Dancers**

The moonlight filtered through the glass windows of the structure as it illuminated the figures on the dance floor below. As Darien stood at the door facing the crowded ballroom and watching them dance he noticed a tall figure saunter into the room, dragging behind her a somewhat awestruck and bewildered man. He noticed her dress first because it looked so out of place. It was a very dark burgundy colour and if he hadn't seen her walk though the light of the moon he could have sworn that it was black. It screamed witch, where as all the other dresses her saw were all soft colours and gave off the impression of a princess or even a fairy. He instantly knew who it was and inwardly groaned as he saw the woman's fiery red hair.

It was beryl.

She pulled the man accompanying her into a dance and almost dragged the poor guy around the room. He felt sorry for him, having to deal with that piece of work all night. He watched in fascination at the pair dancing. They seemed so peculiar together and he couldn't help but laugh. Even though she wore a mask he knew it had to be her. Darien had to admit to himself that she looked very beautiful, let's face it the woman is attractive, even though her dress was a dark colour he guessed that they just suited her very well.

But he noted that her beauty screamed excitement and fun, it was almost devilish. But Darien knew that her beauty only went skin deep. Her heart was as shallow as a small rock pool at low tide. Darien laughed to himself as he compared her to Serena. Beryl was the type of woman you dated for pleasure fun and excitement. For sex basically. He hadn't known the blonde beauty for long but he knew Serena was the type of woman you wanted to take home to meet the family. That's not to say that she wasn't exciting, far from it, she would know where the boundaries lie and she would never cross them.

Beryl was a fling, but Serena was forever. Every inch of her exhumed class. She knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. And he wanted her.

As he pulled his gaze from the awkward couple he spotted a beautiful woman in a white dress. He felt his heart tug as he looked at the lady. There was a familiarity about her but he couldn't quite place it. Her hair was up in a bun but it looked to Darien like it was bursting to get out. He smiled as he thought of something he could do but if he didn't know this woman she would probably resent him for it. He began walking towards her. As he came within a meter of her back, he reached forwards and pulled the pin out of the bun.

" I think you would look much more beautiful if you left your hair out," he softly spoke. She gasped as she turned around surprised and angry at what he had just done. Her hair cascaded down her back as she spun, his breath catching in his throat as she did so. He could see she was going to come out with a remark but he reached forward and began playing with a strand of her hair. She was stunned to say the least.

" Excuse me dear lady but may I ask for this next dance?"

**&&&&**

Serena had been looking for her friends for almost 30 minutes. They had each disappeared with a fellow and none had returned to keep her company. She sighed. It was just her luck that they would all be whisked away by a handsome man and she was left to stand alone. After mina had left to dance with the guy in the white suit she had stood talking to Ami. But soon the shy doctor was also asked for a dance and she had shyly accepted. The man looked dashing in a navy blue suit and silver shirt and when the pair moved to the dance floor she saw how good the pair looked and smiled.

She turned away and began walking to the drinks when she found Lita and the ladies began to talk and laugh as they watched the crowd around them. But once again her friend was asked to dance, the man was tall with a cute boyish smile tugging at his lips as Lita looked at him as if he were insane before he gently took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. That won her over. And she was gone without a second glance back at the blonde behind her. Serena let out a sigh. It was much the same with Raye although the woman had sought Serena out.

They had stood talking and drinking and sharing their joy at what a success the whole night was going to be. Serena had been watching a man dance around the floor changing his partners as he did so. She realized it was the man she seen walking through the doors earlier that night. He was smiling happily as he again changed partners swinging the lady and laughing. It was then that he looked up and saw the beautiful woman beside her. His eyes not leaving Raye's face as he slowly made his approach. Raye had not noticed any of this and Serena let out a loud sigh. Raye looked at her confused before she realized Serena was motioning for her to turn around. When her eyes met those of the man before her she didn't even need to be asked she just linked her arm in his and they left her alone again.

So here she was trying to see her friends among the crowd without any luck. Sighing she lent against a pole and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a tugging on her bun.

" I think you would look much more beautiful if you left your hair out," he softly spoke. She gasped and turned to see a man had just pulled the pin out letting her hair fall down her back. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he suddenly reached forward and gently played with her hair.

" Excuse me dear lady but may I ask for this next dance?" the man asked just as softly. She finally looked at him properly and blushed. He was handsome. No scrap that she thought. He was downright gorgeous! He smiled at her as he held out his hand for her to take. She gingerly placed her slender hand in his and felt instantly warm and safe. He led her onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him as they began dancing.

" So may I have the pleasure of knowing your name? Which ever you choose to tell me," he asked as he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled and blushed.

" Tonight I will be known as Selene," she spoke just as softly as he did whilst staring at his chest. He looked at her and laughed. She looked up at him confused. As he brought his gaze to look at her he smiled.

" What a coincidence, my name for tonight is Endymon," he replied as he wiped a stray strand of her hair form her face. She gasped as she felt his soft touch and it left tingles down her spine. His face then turned serious.

" I have a sudden urge to kiss you although I don't know anything about you," he whispered honestly. She looked at him surprised by his honesty. Serena smiled.

" My you are very forward aren't you?" he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her again.

" Don't fear dear lady I would never steal a kiss unless I have permission to do so, and I have a feeling you would not give me that, so I will not mention this again," Darien said as he looked into her blue cerulean eyes. She smiled softly.

" Thank you, you are such a gentle man." They danced in a comfortable silence each forgetting about the other occupants of the room. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. She looked so beautiful, and her hair swishing around them as they danced made him feel as though he were in a dream.

" May I ask you a question?" Darien whispered in her ear. She nodded her head. He smiled as he pulled her face up to look at him. Serena thought he was going to kiss her, and she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach.

" Please don't think I am trying to pry but is there a man in your life," he whispered to her so that no others could here his question. She looked at him shocked for a second before lowering her face and staring at her chest.

" Well no not really, although there is someone I haven't seen for awhile that has been occupying my thoughts as of late," she replied softly. She looked up at him sheepishly and he smiled.

" I know the feeling. I too have no one special in my life but there is someone I wish to see." She smiled.

" Well she would be a very lucky lady if she snagged you," Serena said smiling.

" Why Selene are you complimenting me?" he asked her in mock astonishment. She laughed then and the sound washed over him making his heart skip a beat. His smile faltered a little.

What am I doing?

_ Remember Serena? The girl you have been in love with since the night you met her?_

I know but I just feel so comfortable with this woman

_ Well Darien my man, you barely know this woman_

And I barely know Serena. Look just go away and let me enjoy my night!

_ Fine_

" Well you have been a very charming man tonight so why would I not compliment you?" Serena replied looking at his face. His features were chiseled and yet at the same time soft. She blushed as he caught her staring at him.

" Well thank you Selene that is nice of you to say. And I must say you have been quite a nice partner to dance with."

" Thank you," she replied blushing. He smiled.

" Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked suddenly shocking himself and surprising Serena.

" Sure," she replied softly.

_ What are you doing Serena? Remember Darien the guy you have been in love with since the night he helped you_

Oh shut up and leave me alone! This guy is so nice and sweet, do you want me to wait around forever before I meet someone decent?

_ No of course not! But Darien just came back into your life, are you going to let him get away again_

Please just go away, I want to enjoy his company

_ Fine but don't complain to me later on when you don't know what to do_

Darien lead her out to the courtyard that adjoined the ballroom. Many people had also venture out here with there partners. He led her to a secluded spot and sat on a bench as he watched the other couples laugh with each other.

" It makes me so happy to see that the night will be a success," Serena whispered to herself. Darien looked at her.

" What was that?" he asked as he hadn't heard what she said. She looked up at him and blushed.

" Just talking to myself." She turned back towards the courtyard and looked at all the people. She spotted Ami with her partner on the other side and smiled. She could tell the shy doctor was blushing furiously as the gentleman held her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. She laughed.

" What is it that amuses you so?" Darien inquired as he looked at the woman's face. She turned to him and smiled.

" I just spotted a friend of mine and it seems that someone has become quite enamored with her." Darien laughed.

" Well I to just spotted a friend of mine and I must say he has picked quite a beautiful woman to dance with," he said as he pointed towards his friend. Serena followed his direction and gasped as he saw who he was pointing to. She laughed then as she realized that his friend had seeked out hers.

" Well what a coincidence but the lady he dances with is also one of my closest friends," she said looking at him happily. Darien looked at her and smiled.

" So will you tell me the name of the one he is with?" he asked quietly she shock her head no.

" You will find out at midnight." He looked puzzled then.

" Midnight? What happens at midnight?" he asked. She smiled.

" The unmasking of course," she replied laughing. He laughed.

" Right how could I forget."

**&&&&**

Beryl had been looking for Darien all night and she couldn't spot him anywhere. She was becoming quite frustrated and annoyed with her partner. He was a worker at her fathers company and he had ordered her to accompany him to this masquerade. The only reason she agreed was because she knew that Darien would be here, and god be damned if she didn't get him home with her tonight.

" Would you mind getting me a drink dear?" she asked him in an overly sweet voice. His face lit up.

" Of course right away!" he said excitedly as he all but ran from her to the drinks table. Beryl smiled evilly as she hurried off in the other direction. She walked up a small set of stairs to get a better view of the ballroom dance floor. She scanned the dancers and frowned as she realized that she couldn't really tell who any of them were and if she were to look for him she would have no idea which one he would be. She left out a frustrated sigh.

" Damn it Darien!" she cursed under her breath.

" There you are beryl, here's your drink," her partner said as he walked up behind her. He looked her up and down with a hunger in his eyes. She looked at him in disgust.

" Oh thank you warren," she said smiling as sweetly as she could.

" Would you care to dance again?" he asked as he gestured toward the dance floor. She sighed.

" Sure," she said as she took a large mouthful of her drink and set it down on the tray of a passing waiter. She let him drag her back to the dance floor, anger flashing in her light brown orbs as they began dancing.

**&&&&**

**Hey there guys… did you like that chapter? Please let me know what you think… thanks to these guys for reviewing my story I'm so glad you took the time to read it! **

**Val**

**Supersaiyanx**

**Lunarianmaiden**

**Nancy n**

**Sweet sailor cool**

**Royal baby girl**

**Arjeta**

**Anon**

**Redroses**

**Ashlee shields**

**Angel313**

**Burnt marshmallow**

**Silvermo**

**Nauti-pandachan**

**Lara1786**

**Sweet usako**

**Ngan**

**Callisto wolfwood**

**Koldy**

**Sailor-serenity14**

**Secrets**

**Crystal neo moon**

**Kireisnowtenshi**

**Kelendra**

**k.a.wolfqueen**

**fritzi**

**fireangel621**

**hotaruk243**

**caoilte**

**Oh and I would just like to say to AI NO SENSHI- I loved your story Unmasked with the whole masquerade I hope you don't mind me using some of your idea for my story, I was kinda stuck for awhile there… if you do have a problem please let me know…**

Cheers angel


	10. Unmasked

**Hey people!!! I know that it has taken forever to get this chapter out and yes it is short… but I thought I should give you a little something before I forget about it completely. Anywayz this chap is centered with Raye and the next few will also centre on the other girls. Anyway enjoy and review**

**Cheers angel**

**Chapter 10- Unmasked**

The cool night air drafted its way into the ballroom, weaving between the dancing couples. Laughter and murmurs could be heard from all around the room as glasses clinked and the bands music played. The joyous atmosphere brought smiles to most faces. The moons rays made a nice backdrop to the dancing couples as the rays hit the glittering masks and each one look like a night star shining out in the sky.

Looking upon the faces of those around her, Raye felt happy at the knowledge that the ball was a success. She laughed as her partner swung her round the dance floor.

" What has you smiling so, fair lady?" he asked grabbing her attention from those who danced around them. She smiled at him.

" This has been such a wonderful evening. It's a shame that it has to come to an end soon," she said as her smile faltered a little. He laughed.

" Does that mean that the fair lady has enjoyed my company?" he asked cheekily. She smiled blushing slightly.

" Yes indeed I have for I have spent most of the evening with you kind sir," she said softly.

" Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," he said as he kissed her hand and lead her from the dance floor.

He walked her out onto the balcony and both quickly spotted friends. But they both decided to make their way to another area keeping mostly to themselves. Raye was having the time of her life and no way was she going to ruin it by gossiping to her friends, well at least not yet anyway. There was plenty of time for that later.

They found a quiet area at the edge of the balcony that was partly secluded by the trees aligning the wall. There was only one other couple occupying the area but that didn't seem to deter the pair. One couple was better then to many, right? They were seated at the very end of the wall so at least it still gave them a little bit of privacy. She winked at the blonde woman as she walked passed a knowing smile on each of their faces.

" So tell me Phobos, why is it that such a beautiful woman as yourself is coming to these things unattached?" he asked softly, as the sat on the bench. Raye laughed slightly.

" It just so happens that I am a career focused woman and really don't have time for a love life. How bout you Ares?" she asked in reply.

" I to am career focused, but I guess you could say I have been waiting for that special one to fly into my life," he replied looking directly into her eyes. His intent stare made her blush.

" Sounds like your waiting for someone special," she whispered. He smiled and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

" I don't need to wait, I've already found her, Raye," he whispered softly as he lowered his head and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She gasped in surprise at the contact, but soon found herself kissing him back. When they finally separated Ares gently lifted the mask from her face.

"No matter what you wear I will always know it's you Raye," he whispered close to her ear. She looked at him stunned.

" Are you not going to tell me who you are then?" he laughed softly.

" Is that what you really wish my lady?" he asked. Fixing her with another intent stare.

" Yes," she whispered softly. She reached out to move his mask but his hand stopped her. She saw uncertainty flash through his eyes before he began to speak.

" You know you should wait till the unmasking. Isn't that the whole point of a masquerade ball?" he asked, stalling. She took her hand back.

" What are you afraid of?" she asked. He smiled.

"Your reaction of course."

" But if you already know who I am then you would most likely know how I would react, would you not?" she asked.

" Yes that is true," he said simply, he could tell that she was fast becoming annoyed at having been unmasked while he still had his identity hidden. She reached out yet again to remove his mask but he held her wrist.

" Before you do there is something I must tell you Raye. Before this night was ever planned, I was already in love with you. Tonight was just a way of getting close to you and maybe also getting my courage up so that I could tell you how I felt about you," he explained as he let her wrist go. She held her hand on his mask as she looked at him stunned. She gently began to remove his mask and gasped when she finally pulled it free.

" Jadeite," she whispered shocked. He smiled slightly. Unsure yet of her reaction.

Around them the world seemed to stop as Raye processed what had just happened. She had waited so long to have him notice her as a grown woman and not just the younger sister of his best friend, to really see her as a potential love interest. And he had just confessed all to her, granting her wishes.

" Raye?" jadeite spoke softly, prodding for a reaction. He saw that tears began to form in her eyes and his heart sank. She didn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything but I do… oomph!" he was cut off as Raye threw herself into his chest and hugged him tight as she let her tears of joy soak his jacket. After his shock abated he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

" I have loved you for so long but I feared how Darien would react to this so I did nothing. But I cant wait any longer. Every time you walk away I feel as though my heart were breaking," jadeite spoke softly as he kissed her forehead and stoked her hair. She lifted her tear- stained face to look into his eyes.

" Why did you never say anything to me? I have always liked you, from the first moment when Darien introduced us. Although I know at first that we didn't get along, I realized it was because I was attracted to you and I feared my own emotions," Raye explained quietly as she lowered her head. Jadeite chuckled.

" Yes we did fight quite a bit, but I think that's when I fell for you. You have such a fiery spirit. And I couldn't help but tease you. You have no idea how beautiful you look when you're angry. But then again you are and have always been very beautiful Raye," jadeite said as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

" But this may have to wait seeing as the unmasking should be taking place shortly," he said as he quickly got to his feet and pulled her up with him against his chest.

" I could get used to being in your arms jadeite." He laughed as he linked her arm in his and began leading back towards the ballroom.


	11. Loves Arrow Strikes

**Hey there everyone!!! I know its been a while since I have written a chapter and this one I think is a little short by my own standards but I thought I would just post it to you so that you would know that I'm still here!! Thanks to everyone that he reviewed!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and get the next one out a lot sooner!!**

**Chapter 11- Loves Arrow Strikes**

Mina searched the room with her eyes in hopes of spotting Serena, but with no luck. She was way to preoccupied with the handsome man before her to really try and find her friend. He noticed her wandering eyes and frowned a little.

" If you wish to leave my company to search for your friend, your more then welcome," he stated softly. She spun to face him.

" Oh no!! Sorry I really am enjoying your company. In fact I am kind of hoping I won't see her so I can spend my night with you," she said softly. He laughed heartily.

" Why thank you for the compliment Aphrodite, I'm glad your enjoying my company as much as I enjoy yours."

She blushed and looked at his chest as another slower song began to play in the massive hall. He pulled her closer to his body and she gasped at the intimacy they were sharing. He leant in close to her ear.

" Shall we take a walk?" he whispered into her hair. She nodded her head in agreement as she was to afraid to speak. He pulled away from her and took her slender hand within his and gently led her from the room. As they walked out onto the balcony and saw that many had also ventured out, mina motioned for her companion to follow her as she lead him out into the adjoining court yard.

" How did you know this was here?" he asked surprised at the sheer beauty of the space before him. She laughed softly as she led him to a bench situated before a small statue.

" Well I am the host for tonight so does that not give you any insight as to why I know my way around?"

" I know you are not Serena, but as to how you know your way around I would say that you work here or you are one of the models that comes here," he stated. She looked at him stunned.

" How is it that you are so sure I am not Serena Tsukino?"

" Because Serena is a very good friend of mine, and all though at first I did think you were her, I have never felt the reactions I have when I'm with you. When I'm with her, she feels more like a younger sister to me more than a woman I would date. You on the other hand Aphrodite, have my complete and undivided attention," he replied taking her hand a placing a soft kiss to her palm. She blushed immensely.

" Please stop flattering me or I'm afraid I will permanently be a beetroot colour!" she laughed and he smiled.

" You would still look gorgeous no matter what your colour, my dear lady," he replied cheekily winking at her. She laughed. She looked around and noticed that the other couples on the balcony were starting to head indoors.

" Oh it must be almost unmasking time I should get back inside," Aphrodite said as she stood up from the bench and faced her companion. He stood up also facing her as he did so.

" Well then fair lady we best get you back before the clock strikes twelve." Placing her arm with in his he began leading her back towards the ballroom.

" Can I ask you something Adonis?" he turned and smiled.

" Of course. Ask away," he replied as he carefully maneuvered his way through the crowd.

" You obviously work close to here if you are close to Serena because I to am close to her and I know most of her friends so if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do?" he chuckled.

" I think my dear that that sort of question should be saved for a proper date, so you not?" he replied smiling. She stopped and looked at him.

" Are you asking me out on a real date sir?" he looked at her and smiled.

" Yes my dear I think I am. After tonight, would you like to go out with me for real? That is providing that there is no one else in your life," he added hastily. She stood there stunned.

" Your asking me out, but you don't know me so how can you be sure that you actually like me?" she asked skeptically. His smile faded as he moved closer and took her hands.

" I have very much enjoyed your company tonight and if that means that the only way to get to know you better is take you on a real date then that is what I'm going to do." She blushed and then once again linked her arm in his.

" I would like that very much," she replied softly. He smiled at her. As they once again began making there way to the ballroom a young woman was making her way towards them.

" Aphrodite! I've been looking for you every where! Is this your partner?" the woman asked. She nodded her head.

" Ok well you have to announce the unmasking at twelve, and seeing as this man is in your company he too has to be on the stage with you so you can be unmasked together. If you don't mind making your way to the stage now because it is nearly time," she explained hastily to the pair.

" Ok we are on our way," Aphrodite replied thanking the young woman as she ran off most likely looking for someone else of importance.

" Shall we my fair lady?" Adonis asked holding his arm out for her.

" Yes we shall!" she said excitedly as they hurried towards the stage.

**I hope you guys like that chapter as I said before I'm doing a chapter for each character and there partners so the next one will either be about Lita or Ami.**

**Cheers Angel**


	12. Rosy Cheeks

**Hey guys…. Omg its been so long since ive updated…. Slack yes I know but I have been very busying working and moving and stuff and then my computer fried lol so its been hectic…. Anywayz I hope you like this chapter please review me let me know what you think**

**Cheers angel**

**Chapter 12- Rosy Cheeks**

As the music played all through out the room, a small lady, lead by her companion made their way towards the dance floor. She shyly followed behind the strapping young man, her pale cheeks glowing a rosy pink. As he found the spot he wanted to reach he suddenly spun the young lady in a twirl causing her to turn into his arms. Ami gasped at the sudden contact between them. If possible, her cheeks became even rosier.

" My my dear lady you are quite the shy one aren't you," he asked softly as he placed her at a comfortable distance as he began to twirl he around the floor in tune with the music. She bowed her head and smiled a small smile, which did not go unnoticed by him. He chuckled softly.

" Where are my manors. My name tonight is Hermes, may I ask yours?" he spoke quietly near her ear. She nodded.

" I am Apollo for tonight," she spoke even softer. He smiled.

" Well Apollo it was very nice to meet you. How is it that a shy young lady like you should end up in a loud place like this? I picture you as more of a stay at home with a good book type person." She laughed softly then as for the first time she looked into his eyes covered by a mask. She blushed deeper.

" Actually, yes I usually would prefer to stay at home, but this happens to be important to my friend so couldn't just not show up now could I," she stated softly as she looked away from his face.

" No I guess not. What type of friend would you be then?" he laughed. She smiled back at him.

" I'm sorry but I'm not really much of a dancer, do you think we could go sit down somewhere?" She asked softly looking for a place to sit. But all areas in the room were taken and the only other place was outside on the balcony.

" Of course, what ever the lady wishes," he said as he wrapped her arm in his own and lead her from the dance floor. As they made there way out to the balcony Ami looked around and noticed her tall friend laughing with her own partner. She smiled knowingly as Hermes lead her to a seat.

" So if you don't mind me prying, what type of work do you do here?" he asked. She laughed.

" Oh no I don't work here, my friend owns this company and some of my friends do but I don't," she said smiling happily. He laughed.

" I'm sorry I just automatically thought you worked here. So what is it that you do then?" he questioned.

" Well I'm a doctor actually," she said shyly. His face lit up like Christmas tree full of light bulbs.

" Wow beautiful and intelligent," he said smiling at her causing her to blush again at his attention. Ami tried to straighten herself out but these feelings she was getting from this man made her feel like she was a high school girl crushing on the hottest guy in the football team. She managed to sober a little.

" So what is it that you do?" she asked drawing the attention away from herself.

" I'm an architect. I work for my dad's building company. Its only a small business but I like it," he explained. She smiled.

" Sounds very exciting. Have you designed any of the buildings around here?" she asked quietly. He laughed.

" You are trying to secretly find out who I am aren't you?" he asked cheekily winking at her. She blushed.

" No! No that's not it I was just curious about you that's all," she stammered out nervously. He laughed and took her hand in his own.

" A woman that's actually interested in what I do, you don't realize how nice that is," he said softly as he placed a tender kiss to her hand causing her blush to deepen.

" That has to be an exaggeration," she stated softly looking at him. He frowned and shook his head.

" Unfortunately its not. When someone I'm dating finds out who my dad is then they are only after my money. It's nice to be able to talk to you without you knowing who I really am," he stated sadly looking up at the ski. Ami frowned.

" Even if I met you tomorrow without all this mystery I still wouldn't know who you are. I've only recently returned back here for my job and I have been away for quite some time," she explained to him. He smiled brightly at her.

" Then maybe there is a chance for me yet," he laughed happily. Ami smiled back at him.

" there is always a chance for you." He looked at her and smiled softly.

" You know I think I may have just fallen for you Apollo," he said taking her hand and gently playing with her fingers. She looked ta him seriously.

" How would you know that you ont even know who I am."

" Yes that is true but there is just this feeling in my stomach and I never ignore my hunches," he explained looking back at the party.

" I think it must nearly be time for the unmasking, do you want to go in?" he asked her changing the subject. She nodded her head in agreement and he helped her to her feet and lead her back inside.

" Are you upset at me now?" he asked softly in her ear when the walked back inside. She shock her head no.

" I just don't see how you could feel anything for me after one night of conversation. You don't know my name in fact you don't really know anything about me apart from my job. I just don't see how," she explained as she waved to her friend. He smiled.

" Then maybe after tonight we could go out somewhere and get to know each other." She smiled.

" Are you asking me out on a date?" she looked up at him and he smiled.

" maybe."

**&&&&&**

**So what did you think??? Please review**

**Cheers angel**


	13. Lita a little flushed

Chapter 13-

Hey guys…. Soooooo here is the next chapter lol its very short I know but once this chapter was out of the way I can then get to the exciting parts ha ha ha…. So I hope you guys like it review me and let me know

Cheers angel

**Chapter 13- Lita a little flushed**

Lita was shocked to say the least as she let the handsome man lead her into the crowd dancing around them. All the time the cute smile tugging at his lips. It made her feel as though he knew a secret and she was yet to be let in on it. It kind of made her uneasy. Suddenly he spun her round in his arms and began dancing among the throng of people. She was bewildered and took a while to find her feet. He continued to smile at her.

Solitary.

That's what he reminded her of. Someone who was used to being alone. But in the company of others still felt no need to talk excessively. Lita smiled at this. If she didn't have to talk then that was fine with her. Just being in his company was enough. She began to relax and the dancing became much easier. But without her realising it he had gradually inched his way closer until they looked quite intimate.

" So what brings you to this expensive ball?" he asked softly slowly swinging her round. She smiled.

" Well actually im the caterer, and I am friends with the lady who owns this company," she stated looking at him in the eyes. He looked impressed.

" Wow a chef, you already know the way to my heart," he laughed. She smiled.

" So what brought you here?" she asked just as curious.

He shrugged and closed his eyes.

" My friends I guess. They can never seem to keep themselves out of trouble," he said as he opened his eyes and smiled at her. Lita laughed.

" So you are what, their body guard?" she said mischievously. He just winked at her. She smiled and laid her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart mixed with the bass of the music that played around them.

She smiled into his chest as he softly lay his head against her own. Silence had once again consumed them and both it seemed were quite happy to let it. He danced her around the floor and she felt as though she were on a moving cloud. It wasn't until she felt the cool breeze at her back did she realised they had moved towards the balcony doors.

" Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked her softly as he extended his hand to her, all the while standing in a curt bow before her. She blushed.

" Your such a gentleman," she whispered as she laid her hand in his. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

" You seemed shocked by this. Tell me has no man ever showered you with attention?" he asked curiously. Her smile faultered.

" Actually no, not really. I think because I come across a little fiercely they are turned away by that." He smiled at her.

" Then they are a waste of time. If they had spent any time with you at all then they would see how wonderful you are," he stated as he kissed her hand and began leading her from the dance floor.

" And I'm going to make the most of the little amount of time we have together," he smiled back at her as they walked through the balcony doors. Lita laughed.

" You make it sound as though you will never see me again," she said as they neared the edge of the balcony.

" Oh trust me my dear I would gladly see you over and over again, but my work takes me out of the city a lot so I would rarely be home long enough to see you," he turned towards her and brushed her bangs out of her face, before smiling and turning back towards the seen before them.

" so what is it you do then?" she asked curiously. He turned to her and she was rewarded with a cheeky grin.

" I think someone is being sneaky and trying to find out who I am," he said laughing, she smiled sheepishly.

" well maybe just a little yes," she admitted. He looked back out over the court yard. Lita could tell he was pondering the answer that he was going to share. His face had gone from happy childishness to one of seriousness.

" its ok you don't have to tell me anything," she added, he turned and smiled at her.

" actually, I want to. Its nice to meet someone who asks what you do not how much you earn. I knw this is a masquerade and we don't know each other well, but if you wouldn't object would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I have to leave to again on Monday morning so I'm only here for a few days but I would really like to get to know you better," he asked, taking both her hands in his own. Lita stood there shocked, before shaking herself back to reality.

" I would love to have dinner with you," she replied smiling dreamily at him. He pulled her into a hug.

" Great. Now fair maiden shall we make our way inside for the unmasking?" he asked as they pulled apart and he took her hand in his and began walking back inside.

Lita smiled happily as she let him lead her in. it was the first time she had let a guy lead her anywhere and for once she realised that she liked it. It was nice to feel a little protected, that someone was looking after her for a change. She moved closer behind him and he turned to her and smiled.

" can I let you in on a secret?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded his head. She blushed.

" I think I could get used to this," she whispered again. He smiled.

" what the masquerade and secrecy?" he asked laughing slightly.

" no. the feeling that I belong to someone. That I am being protected and not having to protect. I don't mind being the tough chick, but sometimes I want someone to protect me," she said quietly. He stopped and faced her.

" you are a bag of surprises aren't you? But don't worry ill always protect you princess," he whispered softly before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

--

**Ok so did you like?? Lol let me know hopefully I will have the next chappie out soon…..THE UNMASKING!! Yay!! Please review thanks**

**Cheers angel **


	14. Unmasked! No ones more surprised

Chapter 14- unmasked

**Hey guys!! So heres the next chapter a lil long in the making but its finally here!! Read on and I hope you enjoy!! Please review!!**

**Chapter 14- unmasked! No ones more surprised then me!**

The bustling crowd danced the night away, many aware that the night was almost reaching its peak. Excited chatter and laughing could be heard from all the couples as they swung each other around the dance floor. Beryl's scowl went unnoticed as her stout partner danced her around the floor, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he had let his hands roam the woman with her seemingly not noticing.

At exactly 12 midnight, a grandfather clock set up in the main hall sounded its heavy chime, signifying the excitement was about to commence. The guests chatted happily as they made their way towards the stage. Many had with them a partner, one they had either arrived at the masquerade with, or one whom they had met during the time here.

Aphrodite walked gracefully onto the stage, with Adonis linked within her arms. She smiled happily up at him as he lent in and whispered something in her ear. The beautiful blonde blushed and swatted his arm playfully as they reached their destination. She cleared her throat.

" Good evening again ladies and gentlemen. As you all know the clock has struck twelve and so therefore it is the time that we have all been waiting for!" she said excitedly and everyone cheered. After they quietened down again she continued.

" Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you have been blessed with a partner then would you please turn and face them," mina said as she watched the crowd do as she asked before she went on.

" Now on the count of three I want you all to reach forward and take the mask off your partner."

The bustling crowd was suddenly just a murmur of anticipation. Each and every person turned to face the one that they were with.

Aphrodite turned to Adonis and smiled shyly.

" Well here goes," he smiled at her.

They both nervously reached out and gently lifted away each others masks. Both it seems, had closed their eyes in doing so. Mina took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and gasped.

" Andrew?" she whispered, holding his mask to her chest as she looked at him in shock. Hearing his name his eyes snapped open to look at an uncertain mina.

" Mina?" she took a step back. She shook her head and turned to run off the stage.

" Mina!" he called after her as he gave chase. She had hitched up her dress and ran down the stairs making her way towards the court yard they had been in earlier. Andrew was hot on her heels, pushing past people as he moved through crowd.

" Mina!! Please will you stop!" he called out as he saw the blonde hair duck out through the doorway. He quickly followed. When she finally stopped in the middle of the court yard, Andrew slowly walked up behind her.

" Why would you run away from me mina?" he asked softly as he gently touched his palms to her arms. She shivered.

" Because the truth is I have liked you for so long Andrew, but I had heard that you didn't like me at all, and that you thought I was a snob and things like that. I have had the best night with you tonight, and I don't want to ruin that by thinking the things that I am thinking," she whispered as she tried to step away from him, but his arms encircled around her holding her to his chest.

" Mina this doesn't change anything, I'm still going to take you out on that date. We can start over. I have had the most wonderful time with you tonight as well, and yes even though at first when I met you I thought you were a bitch to be honest, but Serena talks so highly of you and the small amount of times I caught you with Serena you showed parts of your sincere side that I guess you don't show often. Please will you still go out on a date with me?" he asked as he turned her to face him so he could see her face.

" You still want to take me out?" she asked shocked before a whisper of a smile graced her lips and she hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

" So I take that as a yes then?" he asked, humour lacing his voice. She laughed.

" Just one thing though mina, will you act the way you act with Serena around me? I know how you only do the things you do in front of the media for the reputation, but I know that you are smarter than that and I want you to share her with me, is that ok?" he asked cautiously. She smiled.

" Wow someone who wants to date me for my brain, that's very rare." He laughed and pulled her to his chest and hugged her close before he looked down at her beautiful blue eyes.

" Mina, can I kiss you?" he asked softly as he gently swept a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled before she stood on her tip toes and gently brushed his lips with hers, before he captured them in a soft kiss.

Raye and jadeite walked into the hall her arm linked in his. A goofy grin was plastered to his face while Raye was red cheeked but still smiling beautifully. Although both had taken their masks of they had decided to head into the hall to see if they could find their friends. Raye spotted mina walking across the stage with the handsome young man in the white suit linked within her arms.

" Well I found one already," she said smiling up at him as he looked towards her.

" Oh yeah and where would she be?"

" Well she is Aphrodite of course with that young man up on stage," she said pointing towards the pair. He looked up and laughed.

" Well what do you know your friend seeked out mine," he laughed.

" Oh really, what a coincidence. Oh look I think she's about to announce the unmasking," Raye said as she made her way towards the front of the stage so she could see her friend better.

" Good evening again ladies and gentlemen. As you all know the clock has struck twelve and so therefore it is the time that we have all been waiting for!" she said excitedly and everyone cheered. After they quietened down again she continued.

" Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you have been blessed with a partner then would you please turn and face them," mina said as she watched the crowd do as she asked before she went on.

" Now on the count of three I want you all to reach forward and take the mask off your partner."

Raye looked around and watched as the couples took their masks off, some eagerly and others a little more cautious. She smiled as she watched the exchange between a pair before jadeite pulled her attention back to him, just in time for her too see mina running off the stage and away from Andrew.

" Oh my god! Andrew oh poor mina!" Raye said as she made her way to follow the pair.

" Raye I think you should leave them be," jadeite said gently holding her arm.

" I'm not going to interfere I promise I just want to make sure she is ok," she told him as she pulled her arm away and quickly went in the direction she had seen them heading. Jadeite followed close behind her. As they reached the balcony over looking the courtyard, they could see the pair standing below them talking quietly.

" I think it will be okay Raye," jadeite said softly as he moved to stand behind her pulling her into a hug. She sighed.

" yes well I hope so, from what I hear mina has had a crush on Andrew for a long time." She turned to face jadeite and gasped as she saw a figure behind him.

" Ami?" she questioned as she watched her shy friend kissing a handsome newcomer.

Ami looked at the handsome brown eyed man, unsure if she was hearing correct.

" Do you always do what your heart tells you to?" she asked cautiously as the pair slowly made their way towards the front of the stage, standing near the balcony doors.

" Yes I do. I have done so ever since I was a kid. I guess because my father always said to follow your heart. I'm guessing that you think more with your head then your heart, Apollo. Maybe you should let go for a while," he said softly in her ear as Aphrodite began to speak.

Ami didn't answer back deciding on giving her attention to her friend on stage.

" Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you have been blessed with a partner then would you please turn and face them," mina said as she watched the crowd do as she asked before she went on.

Ami snapped out of her reverie when she felt strong hands gently turn her to face him. She had become nervous. Not quite ready to believe that this stranger could mean what he said, but for once her heart was winning the war with her head. He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back.

" Now on the count of three I want you all to reach forward and take the mask off your partner."

" Ready?" he whispered. He reached forward as did she, closing her eyes as she felt the mask slip from her face. She gently tugged the mask away from his, still not daring to look at him.

She felt the light touches of the back of his hand on her face and opened her eyes to look at him. He was staring at her so intently, she blushed. She took the chance to really look at him and noticed he had quite a cute schoolboy look about him. Young and youthful.

" I have dreamt about you before," he whispered so softly she almost missed it.

" What do you mean?" she asked, all her caution gone from her body, this man was making her more open.

" I will tell you another time, maybe when we have that date," he said jokingly trying to lighten the tension. She smiled at him.

" I would love that. My name is Ami by the way," she formally introduced herself. He smiled mock bowing to her.

" I am Greg, it has been the utmost pleasure to spend the evening with you," he said before quickly pulling her towards him and kissing her gently.

Letting her heart finally win, Ami didn't pull away.

Lita slowly pulled out of the kiss and blushed.

" I'm sorry, I'm not usually this forward," she said softly, avoiding his gaze. He laughed softly and gently turned her face to look at him.

" I'm in no way complaining so there is no need to apologise," he said smiling as he began leading her through the crowd again.

They got as close to the stage as they could manage and waited as they watched Aphrodite glide across the stage with her partner. It was then that lita tried to stifle a giggle. Her partner turned to her and looked at her amusedly.

" And what is it that you find so funny?" he asked smiling at her.

" Well I just realised that we went the whole night without even giving each other an alias," she said as she looked into his brown eyes and stopped laughing. He smiled.

" Well it wont matter now," he stated as Aphrodite began to speak.

" Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you have been blessed with a partner then would you please turn and face them," mina said as she watched the crowd do as she asked before she went on.

He swiftly spun lita around before stopping her in front of him as she laughed.

" Now on the count of three I want you all to reach forward and take the mask off your partner."

Lita reached forward eagerly anticipating the moment she had been waiting for all night.

" Well I shall see you on the other side," he said jokingly as he too reached for her mask, both pulling them off simultaneously.

" I have been blessed with not only a beautiful chef but a woman with a gorgeous smile," he whispered as he took lita's hand and kissed in sweetly. She opened her eyes and found herself drowning in the earthen brown depths.

" You compliment me too much," she said softly looking away. He laughed.

" From what you have told me tonight, if I get the change fair maiden I will continue to compliment you as much as you deserve it. My name is ken by the way. And I must say I have thoroughly enjoyed being with you tonight," he introduced himself. Lita smiled.

" I am lita. And I too have enjoyed being with you tonight."

" So does this mean that you will still accompany me on a date tomorrow night, lita? He asked almost boyishly shy. She smiled.

" I would love nothing more." Ken smiled at her happily as he wove her arm in his and once again lead her towards the balcony.

They were lost in conversation as they passed other couples, until lita noticed the beautiful white dress and long silver blonde hair that could only be her boss, Serena, and noticed the handsome man that held her close.

" Oh wow Serena really snatched a good one there," she said to herself.

" Did you say something?" ken asked as they neared the balcony egde.

" Oh I just spotted my friend and she got herself a catch it seems," she said as she pointed the pair out. Ken looked towards the pair she was motioning to and whistled low.

" Wow Serena Tsukino and Darein Shields, I would have to say a match made in heaven," he said in awe. Lita looked at him puzzled.

" What makes you say that?"

" Well from what I have heard, she is the most sort after business woman in the city and he the most sort after man, if you get my drift," he explained. She smiled.

" Serena the most desired woman and she wouldn't even know it," lita laughed. He smiled.

" Do you know her then?" she looked at him astounded.

" She's my boss, the one that's running this masquerade tonight," she told him shaking her head and looking back at her friend. He laughed.

" Oh right, I knew that."

" Well come on then I will introduce you to her," lita said as she linked her arm within his and began walking towards the asteemed pair.

**OMG there you go guys another one down!! Sorry its taken this long…. But the next chapter will be about seren and darien so hopefully you like this one…. I know its kind of a lil sappy but I'm a sucker for happiness so p…. anywayz please review….!!**

**Cheers angel**


	15. What do we do now?

Chapter 15- What do we do now?

The night air was beginning to cool as the party carried on. Couples laughed and danced around both in the ballroom and outside on the balcony. Darien looked at his partner thoughtfully. She was a beauty. Gorgeous figure, long luscious locks and a laugh that made him swoon. He wasn't used to this feeling. Darien Shields never swooned. Ever. But here he was, with an unknown goddess and he was swooning.

He was quite content just to sit with her and watch her as she looked around and marveled in the atmosphere.

But he couldn't afford the luxury of wasting the time he had. It was a reprieve from the constant thoughts of Serenity, Serena. He had never once stopped thinking of her. Sure he had plenty of partners, but none could ever take his mind off her. Not fully. But here he was with this enchanting lady, and it was almost like he had decided he was ready. To move forward, to find the one he would be with for the rest of his life. And he wanted it to be her.

" I think we should begin making our way inside Endymon, I think the unmasking is almost here," Selene interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled as he stood offering her his arm.

" Well we best be on our way then. Shall we?" She stood smiling widely at him, taking his arm.

" We shall."

They walked towards the centre of the room smiling as they each made eye contact with friends. Serena saw Mina moving towards the stage with her partner in tow. She smiled nervously. She wasn't sure now if she wanted to find out who her charming date was. He had successfully taken her mind from Darien, and yet she wasn't quite ready to let him go. After all they had only re-discovered each other a couple of weeks ago. She was in a dilemma.

" Good evening again ladies and gentlemen. As you all know the clock has struck twelve and so therefore it is the time that we have all been waiting for!" she said excitedly and everyone cheered. Serena smiled and clapped loudly. She was getting so nervous she felt her hands shaking.

" Are you nervous Selene?" Her partnered enquired as he took her hands in his own and turned her to face him. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

" Yes. I am very nervous. I don't how to explain it but I feel as though my life could change tonight," she whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

" Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you have been blessed with a partner then would you please turn and face them," mina said as she watched the crowd do as she asked before she went on.

" Are you ready?" He whispered back, placing his finger under her chin and tilting her head so he could see her eyes. He noted her confusion and frowned.

" Now on the count of three I want you all to reach forward and take the mask off your partner."

Serena lifted her hands and placed them on the edges of his mask, as he gently did the same. She closed her eyes and as mina counted down to 1 she sighed and gently lifted the mask from his face. She felt her mask slip from her face but she kept her eyes closed too afraid to look at his face for fear of disappointment.

But she didn't have time to react as he gasped and then she felt his lips capture hers in a soft kiss. Her first instinct was to pull away, but she let herself get taken in by the moment and gave herself into the kiss. When they finally pulled away she slowly opened her eyes.

" Darien!" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she felt where his lips had been. Her body still tingled and she already missed the feeling of his lips. He stepped closer to her and bent his head towards her whispering in her ear.

" I think I have fallen in love with you, Serena and nothing pleases me more than to find out I have had your company all evening." She started blushing.

" I wasn't going to unmask you because I was afraid of what I might find, but I'm glad I did. I have never stopped thinking of you Darien, ever," Serena whispered as she hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

" I'm never letting you walk away from me again."

The pair stood in their embrace, completely blocking out the whole room. Neither noticing the awed looks from friends and colleagues in the room. Nor the envious glares from the opposite sex.

Lita led Ken towards the pair just as they pulled away from each other and smiled. Serena noticed Lita walking towards her with the charming man who had whisked her away earlier. She smiled sheepishly, feeling like she just got busted by her mother.

" Fantastic ending to an amazing night Serena! You and your crew have really outdone yourselves!" Lita praised as she neared the petite blonde, who in returned nodded graciously.

" And not to mention your stellar efforts in the kitchen. No party would survive without your amazing food," Serena rebutted.

" True I am an amazing cook, so I concur it was all thanks to me!" Lita laughed as she hugged her new friend. Serena also laughed and the 2 men looked at each other and shrugged.

" I'm Darien Shields," he introduced himself holding out his hand to the poor sucker beside him.

" Oh I know who you are. I'm Kenji Sayako, but you can call me Ken," he replied as he shook Darien's hand firmly. Darien's eyes widen.

" Gaming royalty. Nice to finally meet you," he admired. They smiled.

" Like wise."

As the boys continued talking Darien noticed Jadeite making his way towards them. Darien smiled. Clearly he and Raye had finally admitted their feelings.

" It's about time the pair of you finally got together! I was beginning to think you didn't have it in you Jade!" Darien teased the pair. Jadeite laughed as Raye punched her brother playfully before hugging him tightly. She noticed her boss.

" Serena! Amazing night! Let me guess my charming brute of a brother swept you off your feet? He'll break your heart, he's waiting for 'the one'" Raye mocked as she stepped closer to her friend.

" Well guess what Raye, she is 'the one'" Raye spun around stunned.

" You mean Serena is the girl you've been searching for all these years?" Raye gasped. He nodded

" Wait your Raye's brother?" Serena queried, he nodded in ascent. She looked between the two.

" I can't believe I didn't see this before," she muttered to herself. The rest of their banter finally hit home. Serena turned cautiously towards Darien.

" You were searching for me?" she whispered almost inaudible, he nodded slowly, afraid to use his voice. She walked towards him and stood in front of him staring up into his eyes. He patiently stared back. She lent up and kissed him softly.

" Hey there's Ami and spunk in arms, oh and here comes mina and Andrew," Lita said trying to distract the group as the four made there way towards the growing group. The girls hugged each other as the guys introduced themselves.

" Miss Tsukino! We have the final tally of the evening! Would you like to see it before you leave?" Her young assistant asked as she hurried over to them. Serena smiled.

" Yes I would actually lets take this up to my office. Ladies would you like to follow I'm sure the guys can occupy themselves," Serena offered as she could see the eager looks on her friends faces, they wanted to hear all that happened that night. The guys waved them off stating they could hold the fort for a while. T

He women excitedly made their way towards the foyer for the lift. Serena however was still a little dazed. Raye grabbed her arm and pulled her back, walking behind the other girls.

" You know he never stopped looking for you. He came home one day so frustrated because he couldn't find anything about you. Of course at this point I knew nothing about how he met you, and he told me about the night he met the golden haired angel. I used to tease him saying that he must have made you up but he was determined to find you. I cant believe its actually turned out to be you! Small world," she sighed happily. Serena looked at her thoughtfully.

" So he never told you about me straight away? She asked curious. Raye nodded.

" He came back home one day and was all starry eyed and mushy looking. I could tell it was a girl but he never said anything to me so I left it alone." Serena smiled.

They entered Serena's office still chatting excitedly. The girls headed for the windows, once they noticed the views outside. Serena smiled at them as she sat at her desk while her assistant placed the information in front of her, and they began going through it.

" I Cant believe how much you can see! Look there's Darien's building," Raye said as she pointed to a modern building down the road.

" And down there is Andrew's café," Mina pointed to the small shop below them.

As Serena finished talking to her assistant she made her way to stand beside her friends. She smiled childishly.

" Sooooooo….." They all turned to look at her as she smiled widely.

" Who wants to go first!" She half squealed half yelled.

" Meeeeee! " they all called in unison and then began laughing. They made their way to the couches in her office, and once they had settled down they looked at each other and smile.

" I'll go first," Raye offered.

" Seeing as my story is more one of finally admitting feelings them first time meetings," she explained as they smiled at her to go on.

" Well Jadeite and I have known each other since I was a kid. You see he is Darien's best mate and also his business partner. After I finished school I went to college to study and when I came back I realized my feelings for him had changed. I didn't know how to tell him and I wasn't sure he felt the same way so I kept it to myself. And then tonight, he knew it was me behind the mask with out me having to take it off and yeah, he told me that he's been in love with me for years!" She gushed.

" That's fantastic Raye! So when are you going on an official date?" Mina asked.

" I don't know we didn't really even talk about it. How did things go with Andrew?" Mina frowned slightly.

" Well the night started out great, he was really charming and funny and we got along so well. But then when we unmasked I couldn't believe it was him. I know you all know I have feelings for him, but I always got the feeling that he didn't like me very much. I was shocked to say the least, but he said he still wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night so we'll see what happens," she explained smiling slightly. They all clapped their excitement for her. They all turned to look at Ami who blushed deeply.

" So Ami who was you hottie?" Lita asked coyly. She blushed even more.

" His name is Greg, he's an architect," Ami began before Raye cut her off.

" You mean famous architect Greg Urawa?" Ami shrugged blushing.

" I don't know. He said he didn't want to tell me who he was because apparently everybody is after his money. But anyway, I thought he was really sweet and very charming, and he wasn't intimidated by the fact that I'm a doctor," she smiled happily.

"That's" great Ami!" Serena said happily as she hugged her friend

" So he wants to take me on a date, but I don't know when," she sighed smiling.

" Well my charmer is Ken, I think Darien said something about him being a gaming wizard, I'm not actually sure what he does but he said he's out of town a lot. He leaves again on Monday so he wants to go on a date tomorrow. But he actually treats me like a lady, he makes me feel like I'm a lady actually. He's so different then anyone I've met before," she gushed happily. The girls all turned to Serena.

" So who was your handsome catch?" Lita asked.

" Yeah tell me how you met my brother?"

" I was 16 and having a rough time at home. Mina had moved out with her boyfriend and her father wasn't exactly nice to me. So that night I had run away. I was sitting in the park in the middle of the rain when he offered to take me home. I told him I didn't want to go back home so he let me stay at his place for the night. He was a few years older than me and I remember him being so handsome. But when I woke up in the morning I felt guilty so I left him a note and snuck out. I never saw him again until a couple of weeks ago when I fainted in my car," she smiled wistfully.

" Ohhh now I remember why he looks familiar," Ami interrupted.

" But we should really be getting back downstairs they are probably getting bored," she said changing the subject.


End file.
